Pump It!
by Panbe Oni Dasha
Summary: Cloud, after skipping maths, is forced to drink a strange yet magical substance by his saviour. However, things don't go to plan as the blonde eventually discovers he can read minds! And how surprising some thoughts are... LC
1. Pump It!

**A/N: **The first chapter. *dramatic music* Hm, so, yeah- er- I apologise if you find mistakes. Tell me if it annoys you, please. I'll edit it.

Oh, and if you see anything like this: thisthing where there are no spaces between the words I blame frickin' Document Manager, 'kay?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Yep. Nothin'. Excuse me, while I go cry in the corner.

**WARNINGS: **Mancrushes, utter corniness, Math!bashing, Character!bashing, evil irony & extreme naivety.

**

* * *

**

[EDITED]

* * *

Math.

Mathematics.

Described by Wikipedia as_ 'Mathematics is the academic discipline, and it's supporting body of knowledge, that involves the study of such concepts as quantity, structure and change.'_ Others describe it as _'important for everyday life'._

Cloud Strife- a spiky-haired blonde, cute (he'll scream at you if you say this to his face, though) senior High School student- had to hold in his snicker at that comment. Important for everyday life? Apart from shopping (Cloud wasn't even a shopping guy, if you couldn't tell), he couldn't really see anything else it's important for. Well, as if in a job interview the employer will ask, 'Find the hypotenuse of this right-angled triangle' when he was actually the employer for McDonalds.

Anyway, back to math.

Cloud just couldn't see the point of it. Maybe hate was blinding him, just telling him to hate maths, no questiosn asked, no point involved, but he still didn't understand. He despises it; hates everyone who says they like it and gets downright pissed when whenever someone questions why he doesn't like it or states he should just get over math and start trying to like it or, at least, respect it.

(Insert Cloud's snort here.)

One question that begged it be asked in Cloud's mind was: What's the deal with maths?

Nobody- and he means _nobody_- wakes up and says 'YAY! MATHS! LET'S DO SOME DIVISION!' and, if you do, you're a sad little fuc-

_OKAY. _Let's stop right there, shall we?

Still, that question toyed around in Cloud's brain, waiting to be answered, to be defined, and to be spilt out, told to the universe.

Cloud kept it in, fearing he would sound like an idiot if he has asked.

* * *

"Double maths? Urgh!"

A frustrated growl erupted from the young, pretty brunette's throat, causing a few people walkingaround her to flinch and back away slowly, for the fear of gettingtheir heads ripped off by some crazy lady who was currently glaring daggers at the piece of paper- her timetable of her daily classes- that was being held loosely in her petite hands.

The woman, Aerith Gainsborough, sighed and slid a palm down her cheek. It slid down surprisingly easy, like it was a wet piece of soap being skimmed down a person's wet body, caressing and cleaning their body with a hygienic relevance.

"Got milk? Oh wait, I'm sorry, I meant: Got maths?!" A teenage girl, Yuffie, cheekily commented, her giggles lacing her tone that made Aerith want to shriek and pull out Yuffie's hair, mercilessly and harshly. Yes people, you heard that right, sweet, loving, tender Aerith wanted pretty much to harm someone! Yeah, something's very wrong today.

"If you want to know, Yuffie," Aerith began, grabbing the raven-haired girl's hand and pulling down onto the bench the brunette was currently on. She shoved the timetable in the younger girl's face, earningher with a grumble of annoyance. "Yes, I did."

"Heh, knew it."

"So? What's so funny about it?"

"Well, I've only got maths once a week, _sooo_-"

When Aerith tackled her to the ground, Yuffie never got to finish her sentence. Shame.

* * *

"_What?!" _

The boundless, echoing yelp was heard throughout the corridors, resulting it some people to twist around and raise an eyebrow the blonde male who was currently glowering the piece of paper in his hands. He stared at it disbelievingly, his azure eyes wide and fretting, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water and his hands clenching the timetable in his hands roughly.

He tried to speak again, tried to explain how stupid, appalling this situation was turning out to be, but nothing came out. Instead, he just scowled at the note in his hands, his eyes trailing up and down, left and right, over it, trying not to believe that it was there. It was there on his timetable and it was a double.

Math.

Can you believe it?

His most hated subject and he gets a _double_ class of it.

Oh, the _irony._

Cloud frowned, stuffing the note into his pocket harshly. He stood still, silent, for a few moments, inhaling and exhaling deeply and slowly, trying to calm down and relax. However, his mind kept wondering back to the image of a timetable with all the periods filled with Maths. His eyes snapped open swiftly and he shook his head, trying to never ever think of that image ever again.

But still, why double Maths?

But why did Karma have to do this to him? Why did he/she despise him so much?

No matter how many times he mused about his topic, he never got any answers.

No matter how many times he pruned his brain. Nothing.

Suddenly, a feminine voice squealed, and, what sounded like a herd of bulls charging towards the blonde, he heard footsteps galloping towards him. He gulped, fully knowing who this person was, as only one person he knew would squeal and squawk and run over to him, screaming about how much she loves slash.

"Oh, Cloudy-pillow!"

Yuffie. The so called 'great, sneaky ninja master' Yuffie.

Yeah, right. She couldn't even sneak into McDonalds without some sloppy 15 year old boy gaping at her, asking her to leave.

"Yuffie." He called back, his voice low and threatening, as it seemed to come out as snarl as she neared closer to him, her smug Cheshire Cat grin stretching across her face, almost making her look like an idiot- wait- _making _her look like an idiot. Yeah, that sounds about right.

Cloud started to vaguely wonder why she looked so smug. Did she know about the double?

Said girl giggled back, placing her hands behind her, slightly swaying around, seemingly to appear like a sweet, innocent little angel. But, Cloud knew better. That was her way to make her appear childlike and cute so she can get what she wants. If you see this look, run. Seriously, run and don't look back.

A warning alarm went off in Cloud's mind but he ignored it. Besides, he was too annoyed to run away anyways.

"Yes?" she replied harmoniously, as if there was a halo on top of her head and wings sprouting out from her spine. Cloud snorted at the image of her as an angel. Out-of-the-blue, she leaned in more rapidly, her beam widening.

"What is it?" he hissed back, rage fuminghis body. He seriously just wanted to run over her with his beloved motorbike, Fenrir. Suddenly, the thought of Yuffie being run over and pleading, begging Cloud to stop filled his mind.

He paused. Was that a little sick?

_Meh_, he thought. He snickered, feeling a lot better all of a sudden.

She chuckled and pulled Aerith out of all the hallway- Aerith? Cloud didn't even notice her; probably too busy picturing how to kill Yuffie- and Yuffie placed her hands at the edges of the brunette's plump lips, lifting them up and forcing her to grin. The raven-haired girl nudged her, as if commanding her to look more innocent, and she did so.

Cloud didn't fall for it.

But, once he did.

When first met her, she did her little stunt and made Cloud- because he was so easily lured into a false sense of security then- walked into the principal's office asking him to pay the students money for they're hard work since, as Yuffie described it, was unfair. Adults got dough- as she described it as- for working and kids should too.

Cloud had to go to the naughty corner after he said that.

Cloud nearly died of embarrassment that day.

Of course, he was young. 5 or 6, he couldn't really remember, but Yuffie was his first true friend. He did have another, Tifa, but she didn't really want to talk to him anymore. She wanted to be as popular as she could, without the blonde holding her back. Cloud was a little insulted when she told him this, but he let her go. That's what true friends are for, right?

Then he met Aerith, who was thoughtful, tender and considerate. He met her at the playground with Yuffie- when she decided to pull his pants down with no warning- and she came over helped him, smiling all the way through. Even though he was grateful he met Aerith, he still wished that never had happened.

After that he met more people: Sora, Riku, Yuna, Paine, Rikku, Axel, Naminé, Kairi and many more. And, sure, his brothers, Roxas and Tidus, were still there for him.

He was quite surprised at how many friends he received. First he was a loner, choosing not to speak with anyone, and now, pretty much everyone in the school knows him. Whether they like him or not is another issue altogether though, so don't ask him about that.

He wasn't popular though. No way in hell would he join the popular group.

But, probably his strangest and most difficult to solve friend (_Was he really a friend? _Cloud thought, tapping his chin thoughtfully) was Squall Leonhart.

He was a brunette, had scar sculpted across his face, was moody and very difficult to read. He and Squall- or Leon as he likes to be called now- are so alike and still are now. It, actually, sometimes scares Cloud how alike they are- even though people say the blonde was nicer and prettier (Cloud would glare at them, though)- and how hard it is to get Leon to express his feelings. Though, strangely, Leon has made into the popular group and, in Cloud's opinion, he's probably the nicest, though others have said he was a 'cold, conniving jerk' who only appeared that way.

Either way, Leon was a buddy, no matter what.

But, did Leon think of him the same way?

"Cloudster?" Yuffie drawled out, looking oddly worried for someone who dances around like bunny on crack.

"_Yes_?" he snapped back, harsher than he intended to. Still! She had invaded his thinking-time, his private-time, his Cloud-and-I-time (God, that sounds so much like masturbating). He could feel his face fume with anger at the young girl for interrupting his musing session. That was his time, damnit.

She, unexpectedly, giggled and pointed at the blonde male, poking Aerith with her other hand. "You should have seen your face! You looked so cute!" -Cloud growled rather loudly- "You did! When you tapped you're chin you looked so uke!"

He winced visibly and wore a confused expression on his face. What did that 'uke' word mean?

Aerith and Yuffie giggled and high-fived each other, both smiling up at him, like he was an exotic breed of animal and they just discovered him, and were going to sell him for a trillion bucks. Cloud raised his eyebrow at the thought of him dressed up like a zebra- don't ask why- and being manhandled and prod at behind zoo bars and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Damn. Was Leon rubbing onto him already? **(1)**

"Hey, erm, Yuffie?" Cloud asked, rubbing the back of his nape; a sign he was nervous. "Uke? I don't get it."

Yuffie smiled cheekily, and raised both her hands which made Cloud think she was praising god or something. "Uke," she began, letting her hands fall back by her side, beaming up at the blonde. "Is the submissive one in a yaoi relationship and seme is the one who tops!"

Yaoi. What the hell was tha-? Oh wait, he remembered. Some sort of homosexual relationship. He found out about when Yuffie dared him to look up pictures of it and Cloud, being the sweet, innocent, naive little kid he was- obeyed, typing it in into the image search engine. Lets just say, safe search wasn't on and the blonde was mentally scarred, alright?

But him? An uke? He wouldn't let anybody dominate him would he? Least of all a guy. He wasn't even gay! Duh. Sure, people said he looked slightly like a woman but, he was so obviously a man. Why would Yuffie even classify him as an uke? But this is Yuffie the yaoi-fangirl we're talking about.

Cloud flinched away from Yuffie, backing off slowly, hoping she will just leave and stop, she was annoying as hell, computers-and-Eric-Cartman-combined type of annoying. How could her parents put up with her? He couldn't. He would'veprobably flushed her down the toilet as soon as she started talking.

"Cloud?" a sweet voice whispered out, it slowly drifting across the breeze and meeting up to said boy's ears. "Don't listen to her. You are cute, but don't let Yuffie put ideas in your head."

Cloud frowned. "I wasn't going to anyway!" He shouted defensively, which caused the brunette woman to smile gently.

Suddenly, she asked, "So, what classes do you have today?" God damnit! He had just forgotten about that! Thanks, Aerith. Thanks a lot.

_..._

Sarcasm, ladies.

"Yeah!" Yuffie beamed up, smiling broadly, her eyes glimmering in the sunlight coming from the nearby hallway window.

Cloud muttered something, his words unclear and jumbled, though the two girls had a pretty god idea what he had uttered. He looked out the window, not wanting to see that mock-glow in the girls' eyes when he told them. He sighed quietly at his statement, as he had made it came out all disappointed and pouting-like, probably like an 'uke' would do.

Yuffie slapped a hand over her mouth to cover her snickers from spilling out. Aerith suddenly said, "What?" Her eyes glew with a teasing look. Cloud sighed more loudly this time, making his displeasure clear.

"Double Maths, okay?" He replied, shaking his head.

"A-ha!" Yuffie squealed. Her brown eyes were radiating with laughter and Aerith's were too. They both jumped up and down and bounced into each others arms, giggling noisily.

Cloud started at them in disbelief.

Palm, meet face.

* * *

"Squally!"

Oh crap.

"That's Leon." The brunette-haired teen responded, pinching his nose. All he wanted was some peace and quiet and the next thing he knew… she comes! Sigh, is it even possible to find peace in the school?

…

Nah.

"Whatever, Squa- Leon." She quickly corrected herself, not really wanting Leon to death-glare at her, even though that was virtually impossible since the brunette was easily annoyed by her. "What did you get in your timetable?" Yuffie questioned, leaping up and down, her raven bangs throwing over her face vigorously.

Squall shook his head and lifted up his timetable, not saying anything. He shoved it right in Yuffie's face as she read it gradually, bit by bit. She, then, pulled away and grinned up and him. He raised an eyebrow in response.

"Same as Aerith's and Cloud's!" she giggled, waving both her hands in the air like a maniac.

Leon's ears perked up. Cloud, did she say? Oh man, Cloud f-ing Strife was going to be in the same class as him? Crap! Crap! Crap! The blonde is going to be a distraction, whether he sits next to Leon or not. Sure, they had been friends for a while, both joining the same soccer team and then both doing some fighting training together recently but even that was trouble for Leon.

He vaguely remembered one time the blonde had gotten knocked to the ground, his face red with exhaustion and his mouth slightly parted, panting rather loudly. His blonde spikes were a mess, falling over his face, his azure eyes sparkling magically… the way he looked, sprawled across the floor beautifully… staring at the brunette intensely while laughing…

Shaking his head, Leon glared at the girl.

Yuffie wagged her eyebrows up and down, watching a blush adorn the 'Ice Prince's'- as he was nicknamed- face. She chortled louder, pointing at his face, enthusiastically. Leon knew something wasn't right.

"Cloud?" He enquired, stuffing his timetable into his pocket roughly.

Yuffie nodded, her black bangs falling over her eyes, "Yeah!"

Leon exhaled noisily and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to show his displeasure clearly. Unfortunately for him, Yuffie just brushed his attempts off and squealed. "Maybe you could you could confess, no?"

The brunette resisted the throw his head against the wall.

* * *

Cloud Strife sat in his chair, leaning over his table, looking at the clock that hung up above the teacher's desk apathetically, feeling worse than cow shite. Maths was only a few minutes away…

"Cheer up, emo kid!" he heard a voice call out, laced with cheerfulness and exuberance. Rikku, he recognized. **(2)**

She sat down next to him, a tooth-filled grin garnishing her face. Her blonde braids fell over her face although she ignored it. Rikku was a bright, positive girl who was, persay, as crazy as Yuffie but with a little more self-control and more… er… skimpier. She hanged around with two other girls, Yuna- a pleasant brunette who dated Tidus, a sporty guy in the popular group- and Paine- a solemn, 'I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-and-enjoy-it' sort of girl.

The two other girls sat to the left of Rikku, both chatting rather loudly, though Yuna did more talking than Paine, as expected. Rikku grinned energetically again and Cloud was oddly starting to feel a bit better.

"What is it?" Cloud questioned looking over the girls, as the teacher decided to write things down on the blackboard. The whole class didn't work, they just determined that talking was a whole lot better than writing crap down and Cloud had to agree.

Rikkumade an odd hand motion, shakingher handsout in front of her while Yuna giggled and Paine just slapped a hand over her face exhaustedly. "I thought you looked sad, so I- oops!"- Yuna and Paine glared at her- "_we _came over and joined you!"

The blonde male noticed Yunaand Paine nodding, one eagerly the other, well, not so eagerly. Cloud sighed. He knew he wasn't getting the whole story.

Without warning, Rikku abruptly leaned over and whispered in Cloud's ear, "You hate Maths right?"- Cloud had nodded unsurely- "Well, we know how to get you out of it!" She pulled away, grinning wickedly.

Cloud was a bit unsure and anxious about this. Sure, he hated Maths with a passion but normally, like Yuffie's, Rikku's plans go astray and turn out like the apocalypse. And that was not a good thing, no, no. Especially when a teacher is involved and it pretty much guarantees a dentention.

_But Maths! _Cloud's mind shouted at him indignantly, _It's a one way ticket out of Maths! _

_But,_ Another voice had joined in, making it harder than it already was. _You could get in trouble. And I mean… BIG TROUBLE._

Cloud's mind started again, _Just go for it? It's not going to kill you now, is it?_

_You never know…_ But, Cloud had ignored this and had already agreed and then had questioned their antics. Apparently, they were going to pretend he was sick and one of them was going to drag him do to the school nurse, but, no. That was a lie. They weren't taking him to the school nurse, they going to let him high tail out of there as quick as he could.

Cloud knew if he managed to get out of class he couldn't stay out in the school ground's wandering around. Someone would be bound to find him. He would have to leave the school and walk around the out side world.

"_Soooo," _Rikku cooed, " What do you think? You in?"

"I don't like your plan." Yuna commented suddenly, a finger tapping her chin cautiously. The two girls and one boy tuned to her, looking at with their eyebrows raised, waiting for her answer. To Yuna, something wasn't quite right with this plan. There was so many gaps and holes just waiting for Cloud to fall through. "It sucks." **(3)**

"You got a better idea?" Paine enquired, which shut Yuna up immediately. No, she didn't have any ideas.

"Okay. Let's do it!" Rikku chirped, her smile beaming, "Y.R.P! In position! _It's show time girls!_" **(4)**

* * *

Leon had been worried. Why, you ask? Well, first of all, Rikku, Paine and Yuna- or Y.R.P as they called themselves (much to Paine's dismay) had abruptly walked up to Cloud and started talking to him. Sure, they friends, good friends you might even say, but, normally when they talked to someone who wasn't in the Y.R.P- except Tidus (Yuna's boyfriend) or Gippal (Rikku's crush) it meant bad business. Very bad.

Secondly, during Maths, the teacher had walked over to Cloud- Mr. Highwind, was it?- and asked Cloud if he was alright. Cloud had responded meekly, though Leon didn't hear what he said. But, when he had stood up, Cloud was as pale as a ghost. Literally.

Leon furrowed his brows when he saw this, feeling very anxious. He had never seen the blonde so cold, so white and so fragile. Leon was feeling very… protective, at that moment, like he wanted to run up to Cloud and fret over him, hugging the blonde and repeating over and over again questions like 'are you alright?'

Leon paused.

Did he thoughts just then sound a little gay-ish?

…

But, then again, he sort knew he was 'batting for the other team'. He had never really had a girlfriend for that matter and plus, he seemed to care and really absorb his thoughts in Cloud since the day he first met the blonde.

So… was he gay for Cloud?

Hm. Oh, well. Might not tell Yuffie about his suspicions, though. She would probably go crazy and ask Leon to marry Cloud and get some H.J.M.S **(5) **on tape.

That would be just… awkward. For the both of them.

* * *

Cloud mentally cheered himself. He had escaped Maths! Take that, stupid voice! Uh-huh, oh yeah!

He ran down the corridors, to the door, signaled Rikkuoff and ran out of school, hummingsoftly. Never had he felt so giddy, so alive. He felt so good, like he, at the most, wanted to stand on top on Mount Everest and scream, 'No frickin' Maths!' and, at the least, laugh his head off.

He walked down the street close tot he school, but turned off to the left, heading down to the shopping area. Now, Cloud, being the manly man that he is- yeah, right!- headed off further, ignoring all of the shops completely. He kept walking down a pathway, then to the right, noticing a lot of the stares he was getting. What was wrong with him? Did he have something on his face? Were they admiring him? Or was it because it was because he was meant to be in school and doing Math right now?

Then, he realised something.

Oh, crap. People could report him to the police and he would have to be forced back into class! He would get into heaps of trouble, not to mention how much Math work Mr Highwind would give him after he found out he pretended to be sick so he could skip his Math, let's just say he wouldn't be a very happy chappie. Besides, getting caught by the police would be embarrassingtoo. And how could he explain skipping class to his mother? He shivered suddenly thinking about it.

Cloud frowned, and sprinted down the street, stopping in the middle where he saw an alleyway. People were still staring at him, and were still probably still wondering what he was doing out of school.

That's when he decided.

He ran down into the alleyway, not looking back. His chest was heaving from the sudden strong beats of the movement and his legs were tiring from the continous strain he was putting on them. The alleyway went on and on, and Cloud could already feel his heartbeat pulsing through his veins, blood rushing. Oddly, he felt free. Maybe it was the sudden exercise that caused his brain the release some stress or the feeling of the wind in his hair, but he felt really free. Happy, even.

But when he stopped, his breath was ragged and his chest moving up and down harshly and quickly, he saw two men coming towards him. The happiness he felt before came crushing down unexpectedly and was replaced with worry and frightment. They were both overweight, had beards covering most of the bottom half of their faces and they both had long hair, drooping down the sides of their heads. Their eyes were small and squinty, something Cloud found very pervy.

One of them spoke, but Cloud couldn't understand him. His voice was too gruff and mangled to be understood and Cloud was barely listening. Instead, he was looking for escape routes, trying to get out of this situation. Inwardly, he blamed himself. He would rather had been found by the police or turned in, then be stuck in an alleyway with two large, sleazy men.

One of them grabbed his arm, and Cloud had a sudden urge to scream, shout and yell for help. But nobody could help him. He was trapped in an alley with two men who are most definitely going to hurt him and, possibly, rape him. The thought made him fill with dread.

_Groaning... pleading... blood splattered everywhere... bones cracked... dying... dying... dead..._

Cloud froze, seeing the past flood through his mind.

"Is everythin' right 'ere, boys?" a voice drawled out, layered with angry rasp.

The two men attacking Cloud stopped and stared at the person who spoke. They glared at them, but turned to each other, deciding the blonde-haired teen wasn't worth it, and dropped him, walking off.

Cloud groaned, his knees felt weak from his worry and shook when he stood. Someone grabbed his arm and he could feel the wrinkles and aging in their arms. Definitely an old person then, Cloud had decided mentally.

"Ya right?" the person said, keeping a firm hold of the blonde. The voice was deep and obivously male, but rather hoarse. "Hm. I'd better take ya to my shop, get ya fixed up, if ya don't mind, of course."

Cloud didn't say anything, only nodded. This man seemed okay... not like a pervert or anything. So, instead, he let the man drag him tot he streets and then into his shop. Cloud didn't catch the name of the shop, so he couldn't find out whether this man owned a adult store or a yaoi magazine shop or something. Inwardly, Cloud hoped he didn't own a yaoi store. He didn't want to be asked whether he'd liked to film a yaoi vid with someone. But, that could happen if it was an adult store, so it didn't really matter.

The man sat him down on a a couch, and the teen finally saw what the shop was. Thankfully, it was a coffee shop, no porn in here. The man disappered and Cloud rubbed his eyes, only to open them with the man who saved him staring directly in front of him.

"Can I get ya anythin', m'boy?" the old man croaked, his jaw moving disjointedly as he spoke.

Cloud eyed him strangely, "Um, no thanks. It's alright. Since you saved me and everything."

"Of 'ourse." The old shopkeeper chuckled, and lifted up a bottle full of a clear liquid. Cloud guessed it was water. "Ah suppose ya don't want anythin' to drink, then?"

Cloud scowled, thinking over this. Sure, this man had saved him, and he was grateful, but he wasn't supposed to accept a drink from strangers. Y'know, stranger danger? Never drink/eat anything if a stranger asks you to. That's a listen for all you kiddies.

"It's not poisonous, m'boy. Just rel'x and drink th' water."

Cloud stared disbelievingly at the shop owner. What the frick was this guy on? The same drugs as Yuffie? He peered down at the bottle held in the old man's hands and took it off him. A little sip couldn't hurt, right?

…

Right?

He examined the bottle more closely. It was named 'Pump It!'- god knows why- and had a picture of water flowing everywhere. It said clearly on the bottle 'FRESH WATER FROM NATURAL DEEP SPRINGS'.

Ah, one tiny, little, insignificant sip couldn't hurt… right? Right.

So, the blonde male took a swipe and wiped his mouth when he done, thanking the man and walking out, looking down at his watch.

Damn. Was that the time already?

* * *

Leon was, again, worried.

Cloud had returned from sick bay yet and it was now Lunch. He had asked to go down there, to check up on him but the school nurse had scolded him and ushered him out.

Leon had resisted the urge to glare at the stupid woman.

So now, he was sitting with Tidus, Gippal, Selphie, Aerith, Yuffie, Y.R.P, Riku, Sora, Roxas and Axel. They all seemed tense about Cloud, since he was a good friend of them all, but none more so than Leon. In fact, Leon was worrying so much he could have sworn a sweat drop was on his forehead like in all those Animes he's heard about (correction: watches), and what's worse his mind kept asking frantic questions.

_What if he's got some sort of rare disease? _One side of his mind lamented.

_What if it's cancer? Oh my god, he's got cancer! ... _Indeed.

_He's going to die!! AHHHHHHHHHH! _

"Shut up." he muttered, slappinghis forehead. All of his friends looked at him strangely. He just glared back and they just shrugged it off, thinking it was another of the 'Ice Prince's' moods.

Someone suddenly decided to speak their thoughts and Leon was glad for it. "I do hope he's alright…" Aerith whispered, and everyone had to silently agree.

They hoped he was okay.

* * *

**A/N:** Heh. Heh, heh, heh.

**1) Leon pinches his nose a lot, doesn't he? So I thought, 'why not make Leon rub one of his habits onto Cloud as well?'**

**2) I had to put her in! She is so awesome.**

**3)'I don't like your plan. It sucks.' I think Yuna says that in FINAL FANTASY X-2, doesn't she?**

**4) Another thing stolen from X-2!**

**5) H.J.M.S- Hot Juicy Man Sex. Sorry. Had to put that in. Stole it from my sister who shouted it out during Brokeback Mountain at the theatre. **

**And yes, I hate Maths with a _passion._**

**- - -**

**UPDATE: **While editing, I realised how much of a bitch I was to Tifa. I used to hate her (what can I say? I had a little crush on Cloud and was jealous) but now, I really like her. She's awesome. She can kick butt and look good while doing it. So, sorry to anybody to loves Tifa and got offended by me saying she was a 'slut', but I doubt anybody did. I still don't really like CloTi or whatever it's called. I can't decide whether it's because it looks like 'clot' to me or that I don't like the pairing.

But, I'll always hate KH2 Kairi. Sorry, Kairi fans.

- - -

Oooooh, review if you like! I don't usually reply (I apologise) since I don't normally have time. But, if it's a question, sure. I'll reply.

COOKIES FOR REVIEWS! Come on… you know you want one…


	2. Happenings

**ATTENTION: **… Well, I have nothing _really_ important to say, I just hope you enjoy this chapter and think its better the last chapter. Perchance, a lot one may not be as silly and funny as the last, so, sorry!

**WARNINGS: **Raging teenage hormones, naughty thoughts, cussing and boy/boy. Maybe some character bashing, but none of it was intended, I swear.

**Word Count:** 3,493

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think I own Kingdom Hearts and/or the Final Fantasy series? I mean, really?

…

And no, I do not own Square Enix. Duuuuh. If I did, I would have friggin' created a FFVII remake by now (I want to see Cloud in pure HD glory!), even though millions of people are asking for it too and I would have also started on KH3 by now. Jeez, SE, get your act together. (Don't get me wrong, I love you Squeenix!)

_

* * *

_

**[CURRENTLY UPDATING] **

* * *

It was silent.

Perhaps a little _too _silent.

"Hello?"

No reply.

"Anybody home?"

Nothing.

Leon sighed irritably, wandering around room, staring at the creamy-coloured walls of the house. He ambled into the kitchen, checking under the counters and tables. Nothing. He smacked his forehead harshly, earning a red and throbbing forehead in the process. Sighing one again, he left the kitchen and sauntered into the lounge room only to find no one in the room. He knew he was just walking around in circles when he ventured back into the kitchen again, not daring to go into Cloud's room. He knew if the blonde found out he would receive a hard blow to his cheekbone and being sneered at all day.

Leon didn't have the patience for such things.

"Hello? Cloud? Are you home?" He called out once again, tracing his palm across the kitchen counter experimentally. He groaned when nobody replied, scratching the back of his neck- something Cloud would normally do.

Slouching, he pulled himself off the table and walked up the stairs, suddenly nervous. He stopped at the top, running a hand through his shaggy, brown hair. Did he really want to go in there? He eyed Cloud's room entrance as though it was going to jump at him and devour him. Then, he raised his eyebrow at the thought of being eaten by a door.

Shaking his head vigorously, his placed his hand on the doorknob, leisurely twisting it. Once it reached the point where it could turn no more, Leon inhaled sharply, preparing himself for the worst. For if, Cloud was in there, he would certainly be butter on toast, and butter on toast isn't exactly the best thing to be. Well, in Leon's opinion anyway.

He gently pushed the door inwards, dragging himself along with it. Once it reached the wall it made thunderous '_slam!_' sound. Leon cringed at the noise but, quickly recovered, and marched in.

Surprisingly, he found no one.

The room was spotless, to say the least. Everything was in order, checked and thoroughly cleaned. The bed was prepared wonderfully, the white sheets sumptuous and looked like they belonged in a high-classed hotel, only meant for rich snobs. Of course Cloud wasn't a snob, Leon knew that very clearly since the blonde expressed his views for wealthy people as a 'whole bunch of jackasses and a piles of monkey shit' in those words precisely. Leon had decently agreed to this blunt statement while the others had just stared at the blonde, their eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Leon glanced around the bedroom, dazed. The light shining through the curtains seemed to make Cloud's room radiant, so amazingly fresh, so… clean. The brunette was starting to wonder whether he could hire the smaller boy as a personal maid, cleaning and caring for every of Leon's needs. Abruptly, the brunette pictured Cloud in a maid outfit and found it, strangely, arousing.

Shaking the suggestive thoughts and images out of his mind, he took a deep inhale of his friend's room, smelling the scent of chocolate and strawberries, Leon's personal, and yet, secret favourite treat. He sighed blissfully, taking in the aroma over and over again, smiling whenever he could almost taste the scent on his tongue. Vaguely, he wondered if Cloud actually smelled like this, everyday.

"Leon?" The sudden calling of his name caused the brunette to almost jump. Fearfully, he turned around expecting a war cry and a painful hit from the person at the door. He flinched when he heard the person whisper out his name again.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Cloud at all. It was Tidus, the eldest of Cloud brothers. His blonde bangs were wavering across his face, though Leon could see the frown he was sporting as well as pursed lips. Tidus stepped forward, looking around the room casually, as if expecting Cloud to be in there with him. He, then, pulled back and stared at Leon dangerously, his slender eyebrow raised.

"Cloud's goin' to kill you, y'know?" Leon nodded as a reply, walking further into Cloud's room, trying to take in more of that sweet smell while not trying to look to much like a stalker or, at worst, a Cloud-obsessed jerk slash pervert. He felt someone brush past him and sit down on the bed directly in front of him. Tidus lay down on the bed, placing his arms on his nape comfortably.

Leon felt slightly confused how Tidus had just wandered into the room, not seemingly worried if Cloud came in this moment and yelled at them for invading personal space. Still, Leon chose not comment on it, he would sound like a hypocrite if mentioned it since he had entered the blonde's room without permission first.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Tidus chose to speak, "I'm sorta surprised that you're in Cloud's room, y'know." Leon's eye twitched as Tidus said 'y'know' again. Tidus, as a response to the action, smiled tooth fully, his eyes shining with amusement. But, still, the older blonde continued on, unfazed. "Cloud never ever lets people into his room so I thought either you were alone or doing _naughty_ things."

Leon eyes widen considerably at that point, feeling slightly appalled and scandalized at the comment. He covered up his uneasiness with a snort and was, now, finding it difficult to look the older blonde in the eyes again.

Tidus grinned at the brunette's reaction but unrelenting persisted on, much to Leon's dismay. "But then I thought, why the hell would Leon being do that with Cloud? I mean, you're too stubborn to admit you like him, or too scared, and Cloud- I don't know- he's, well, he's, erm, Cloud!" Tidus excused himself for not being able to come up with a good reason.

Unexpectedly, Leon ears perked up to hear footsteps climbing up the stairs. The brunette quickly glanced over to Tidus who seemed oblivious to the sound. His stormy grey eyes darted around the room, trying to an escape route or some sort of hiding spot. He became quite anxious when he found none, peering at the elder blonde in the room anxiously.

The sound became louder and louder and Leon could already hear someone's faint breaths. Tidus, who appeared to heard the sounds now, got up from Cloud's bed so fast Leon was afraid he might have gotten a head rush. Or whiplash. Whichever.

The door's handle suddenly started revolving and Leon knew this was his end. His demise. He started saying goodbye to his family inwardly, praying to god that they would live a happy and fortune-filled life without him. He held his breath when the door opened, revealing a confused and slightly disoriented Cloud.

"Le-Leon? Tidus? What?!" he yelped, pointing from one to another, mouth gaping like a goldfish.

Leon was the first to speak, his voice fretful and, admittedly, nervous. For if Cloud blows a casket, he _really_ blows a casket, if you get Leon means. The brunette watched as Cloud's hands tensed, rolling up into fists that became pale white. The blonde was like a volcano threatening to erupt at any moment. "Cloud…"

"It was all Leon!" Tidus suddenly yelled and Leon glared at him. Damn that, blonde. Damn him. The older blonde ran past Cloud before the smaller boy could do anything and had leaped into his bedroom, locking the door right behind him. Cloud sighed and scratched the back of his neck as Leon pinched his nose in annoyance.

* * *

A few minutes earlier…

Cloud was annoyed.

No, scratch that. Extremely pissed, more like it.

Firstly, he was nearly gangbanged by a couple of fat guys. Secondly, some old creep and practically black-mailed him, saying that he could only escape from his shop if he drank some water. Sure, you say, it's just water, but, Cloud was feeling light-headed and dizzy now, and was getting a feeling that the old shopkeeper had poisoned that drink and waited for an innocent teenager, like himself, to have a sip of the drink.

And now, he was running home, as school had actually ended a few minutes ago, and sensing that he really shouldn't have skipped maths. Damn that Y.R.P trio. Damn them to the very depths of hell and back.

He exhaled exhaustedly, rubbing his temples. He felt something claw at his insides, making himself feel worst than he already was.

The guilt monster. **(1)**

For you see, the guilt monster- or GM for short- was wallowing up in Cloud's stomach, ready to come out and graze Cloud's insides, thus, making him feel guilty. If Cloud had his way, there wouldn't be such a thing called the guilt monster nor would one be living inside him. He sighed, grabbing his stomach and shaking it, hoping to knock some sense into that infuriating GM.

Even so, he ventured onwards, back home, where his brother would undoubtedly be playing the PlayStation. Damn that brother. Damn him to hell and back.

…

Cloud blinked suddenly. Was it just him or was he condemning a lot of people to hell lately?

Sigh, who cares? Might've been the weird drink.

Cloud walked through his home entrance, dropping his school bag on the floor. He'll pick it up later, anyways. He trudged up the stairs, feeling every step was like taking energy out from him. Finally, he reached the door, only to stop and smell a strange scent perfuming to air. He sniffed, taking in that it smelt like vanilla and peppermint. Yum.

Oddly, the smell reminded Cloud of Leon, which was quite peculiar, since said boy wasn't exactly here-

Oh, hell no.

He pushed the door open and saw Leon and his older brother (or should Cloud say older bother? Ha, ha, ha… lame, I know. Sorry) standing there, in _his _room, mortified. Strangely, he was feeling nervous, he didn't know why precisely, but spoke no matter. "Le-Leon? Tidus? What?!" He felt Leon twitch uncomfortably and that was when Cloud regretted for using such a angry tone.

Unexpectedly, Leon spoke first, his voice nothing above a whisper. "Cloud…" Said boy could already feel himself calming down at the words, it was as though the blonde had been stranded in a desert and recently turned home, but was still hot from the venture and Leon, suddenly, had poured water all over him, cooling him down. But, that didn't stop him from peering over at Tidus, who made his blood boil, and clench his hands into tight fists, as though preparing to punch someone.

"It was all Leon!" Tidus suddenly shouted and run past the blonde, whose irritated swipe just missed. He ran into his bedroom, slamming the door and locking it in one fluid motion. Cloud sighed and scratched his nape, watching Leon who pinched his nose in annoyance.

Leon walked closer to the smaller boy, his face unreadable. Cloud gulped and found himself backing up towards the closed- who or how did it close anyway?- door. Leon still ambled forward, his stormy eyes smouldering, boring into Cloud's sea coloured ones. The brunette reached his hand out but paused, seeming to be nervous and unsure of what he was doing.

The blonde was about to speak, to stop all of this awkwardness, but heard a smooth voice interject in. **'Oh crap, what the fuck am I doing? I'm scaring Cloud off. Idiot!' **

_What the…?_

Cloud blinked. Was it just him or did the voice sound a lot like Leon? But Leon didn't move his mouth, and Cloud would know, he was watching him the whole time. The blonde glanced around the room, as if checking if there was another male in the room. Unfortunately, Cloud found no one. He peered back over to Leon, who watched him with concern.

Cloud raised an eyebrow which resulted in the brunette sighing and wandering off around the room. The blonde shook his head, sauntering over to the bed and laying down on it, his eyes fluttering shut. He felt his breathing slow down to a relaxing and calm pace as his stomach slowly moved up and down in a repeated rhythm.

He exhaled contentedly, nuzzling his head deeper into his pillow feeling like he had just won the lottery, thrown his brother out a window, bought a new mobile phone (his one sucks so bad) and gone a holiday to a deep, tropical oasis where no one would ever find him, even if he told them where he was going.

The smaller boy felt like he was being watched, but shook that feeling off. It wasn't an important feeling, besides, it's not like Leon would say or do anything now, anyways.

'**Cloud looks so… ARGH! Stop it, Squall. Stop it!'**

Cloud suddenly yelped and leapt off his bed at the suggestive comment. His baby blue eyes widen and darted around the room only to see Leon again, standing there with his eyes frozen, unreadable.

Was it just Cloud or was that person's voice just like Leon's? And how the person was going to say something like 'cute' or 'beautiful' or 'amazing'? But who the hell was saying that? There was nobody else in the room apart from him and Leon…

Oh. My. God.

Was that Leon talking? But, Leon didn't move his mouth! Besides, why would the cold, aloof brunette say- well, actually- suggest that Cloud's looks good? That had been friends for ages; certainly he didn't have a crush on the blonde! Of course not!

But…!

He did say 'Squall' which happened to be Leon's real name. So, he was really hearing Leon's voice? Was Leon transmitting his voice into Cloud's brain? Or could Cloud read his mind…?

…

No way.

That's- that's- that's mentally impossible!

Leon was starting to wonder whether to call an ambulance or not. Cloud was pale as a ghost, gawking at the brunette with wide eyes. Just a minute ago he had been laying peacefully (and adorably in Leon's opinion) in his bed, closing his eyes and getting some rest. Then, unexpectedly, he had jumped up and gazed around the room like he'd seen or heard something weird.

"Le-Leon?" Cloud asked timidly, rapidly blinking, azure eyes still dashing around the room.

"Mm?"

"Did- did you hear that?"

"… What exactly?"

The blonde stopped. He glanced over to Leon, their eyes locking. Blue meeting grey.

The smaller boy hesitated before replying with, "Nothing."

Something was wrong with Cloud, and Leon knew it. No matter how much the blonde would deny and reassure the brunette that he was, in fact, okay, Leon wouldn't buy it. Not that anyone else would, when you saw your friend as pale as the sheets they slept on, which was _very_ white and looking around the room like he was paranoid or something, you _so_ wouldn't buy it.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Leon questioned, kneeling and trying to grab the blonde's attention, who was currently finding his hands more interesting than the brunette.

"I…" he began, searching for the right words. He scrunched his nose up uneasily, shifting around on the bed. Cute. "I heard something… weird."

"Weird?" Leon repeated. He didn't hear anything.

The blonde nodded, feeling quite embarrassed and foolish. Leon sighed and slid a sweaty hand down his face, Cloud observing the movement. The taller boy nodded, heaving his boy up and looking down, watching as Cloud, slowly, lifted his head up, his lips formed into, what Leon would have described it as, a pout.

**'I wonder if Cloud's okay,' **Leon's thick voice whispered slowly across Cloud's mind and the blonde flinched away, not willing to meet the other boy's eyes. **'He doesn't seem okay. Huh, maybe I should try and comfort him... no! I can't! He might think I'm coming onto him and get frightened, or worse... disgusted.'**

The blonde teenager frowned, still confused.

**'... He's so beautiful...'**

* * *

Cloud promptly fell off the bed.

He couldn't believe he just heard that.

Squall Leonhart, a cold, aloof and, not to mention, a bitter jerk who never seemed to like anybody, let alone get a crush on someone (although there was a rumour about him liking Rinoa, a pretty and fun-loving senior but that turned out to be, what it was, a rumour), had thought Cloud looked beautiful.

But, when? When did this happen? Why did Leon think Cloud would be digusted by him feeling this way? Sure, the blonde felt a little... uncomfortable right now but he could never hurt someone's feelings. It was just strange how Leon had thought about him in such a way, Cloud almost felt he was invading someone's privacy.

…

It was odd, though.

Very odd.

Maybe even a little cheesy of him to think like that.

... and pervy, too.

Anyway, as soon as the blonde heard that, he fell off the bed. Not on purpose, no. He didn't quite really like befriending the stone-cold floor. No, no. Leon had helped him up, of course, for he is Squall 'I'm-a-big-hero' Leonhart. Leon had hooked his, dare Cloud think it, muscular arms underneath Cloud's, lifting him up in the process.

Cloud had replied with a meek thanks and he could've sworn he saw a faint blush adorning the taller boy's face but, as soon as it appeared, it left, to be replaced with an eyebrow raised and confirmation that it was no problem.

"Leon?" Cloud enquired after a few moments of silence. Leon glanced over to him; raising his eyebrows so far Cloud thought they were going explode off his forehead. "I- I'm going to sleep now, so, er-"

"It's 5 o' clock." The other teenager stated bluntly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Cloud resisted to urge to punch the bastard. "Yeah, I just… feel a little woozy…" He placed a hand over his head, swaying slightly, hoping to look like what he just said.

Leon looked convinced and walked towards the door, whispering an "I hope you get better, then." and left.

Cloud smacked the side of his head, falling onto his bed, sighing softly. And, before he knew it, the world faded to black…

* * *

"Cloud, sweetie, wake up…"

Said boy only groaned and stuffed his head into his pillow. It was much too early.

"Cloud… wake up…"

Cloud battered the person calling him away. He knew he was mum was calling him, but no, he couldn't wake up now. He needed his sleep, god damnit.

"Cloud-"

'**That's it.'**

Cloud's eyes snapped open. That didn't sound like Leon's thoughts again…

"Tidus- don't!"

A yell was the last thing Cloud heard before he was dumped on with icy water. The blonde yelped at the sudden contact with the freezing cold liquid and jumped out of bed, shouting about how freakin' cold it was. Tidus watched, sniggering as his and Cloud's mother ran after him, apologizing about how didn't even know Tidus had bought ice-cold water with him.

The elder brother started flat-out guffawing when fell over and landed on his butt, rubbing his eyes. Tidushad to admit, his younger brother was too cute for his own good, but a bit too clumsily. Seriously, Cloud needed a boyfriend (or girlfriend, whichever) who could take care of him, so protective, maybe over-protective would be good too.

Then, an idea struck Tidus like lightning striking down on Thunder Plains.

He would get Leon and Cloud together. Yeeees, and they will be lovers! Besides, the older blonde had always seen the sneaky glances those two did. You would to be a fool or blind not see how they stare at each other. Leon stares intently, Tidus had not idea why, but he thought it was so he could check up on the blonde whenever he could, making sure he was alright. And Cloud, well, he would either stare dreamily or nervously, like he was anxious about messing up in front of the brunette or making Leon angry.

_Perfect! _Tidus thought.

* * *

_Crap!_ Cloud thought.

If Tidus was actually planning that, then now way in hell was he going to participate. Nah-uh. No. Freaking. Way.

No way was he going to be offered up to Leon as some- some- piece of meat! Cloud Strife was not a piece of meat. Nor was he to be offered to some hormonal-crazed teenage boy. No matter how handsome they were-

…

_Did I just imply Leon was hot?'_

Shit.

_Is school starting in five minutes?_

Double shit.

* * *

Aerith was worried.

Yes, sweet, loving, gentle, 'I-never-get-worried' Aerith was anxious.

Well firstly, Leon was being less social than before, which means he was worrying about something, possibly Cloud. Aerith knew there was something going on, no matter how much they denied it. It's so obvious. Oh! Anyway, secondly, Tidus and Cloud had not shown up at school yet. Cloud was always early of course, that was upsetting, especially for Leon, who had visited his house yesterday and was now blaming himself, thinking that it's his fault that Cloud wasn't here right now, and you don't want to be near Leon when he blames himself, he gets all moody, depressed and unsocial. And thirdly, no one was talking.

No one.

Everyone was silent.

Maybe it was because they were worried and tensed about Cloud, since he did disappear yesterday and Leon had said he looked horrible- sick-wise of course.

"Hey, brighten up!" A cheerful voice called, causing everyone- except Leon- to look up and stare at Rikku, who was currently grinning. "I'm sure Cloud will arrive soon! Just relax!"

Yuffie, the quickest to recover, giggle and stood up. "Yeah!" She agreed, jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"I think he's fine. He just probably didn't want to come to school early. I can understand that." Riku commented, nodding as he spoke.

Aerith smiled. It was just too easy to lift the burden off everyone shoulders, except Leon of course. "Yes, he'll be fine."

Leon finally looked up, seemingly convinced.

Aerith nodded.

* * *

**(1) Guilt monster = emotion.**

So, there, ya go. If you find any mistakes, tell me. Please. I'm trying to edit them and I always miss something.

Reviews get me motivated, so you know what to do! -hint_review_hint-

**I'd like to thank Alliecard, frozendreamer666, Dackerie and S. Flook for reviewing!** _/passes out your cookies/_


	3. Over Protectiveness Override

**A/N:** Here ya go, lads and ladies. Chapter three. Yep. It's bein' edited too. SO HOW'S THAT FOR PURE AWESOMENESS?

**WARNINGS: **OOC-ness. Cussing. Violence. Angst. Annoying!Axel. Over Protective!Leon (I don't see how that's a bad thing, though).

**Pairings: **Leon/Cloud, Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, many more…

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **3,386

**Disclaimer: **Do. Not. Own. Anything.

…

Got it memorized?

**Axel: **Hey, that's my line, bitch!

Crap. _/runs off, screaming madly/_

_--_

**-Codes-**

Normal.

_Thinking or an exaggerated line. _(e.g. "I _hate_ you." or _I hate him. _Cloud thought bitterly.)

'**Another person's thoughts being heard by Cloud.'**

* * *

**[EDITED, I think.]**

* * *

"Mr Strife, please explain to me why exactly you are late… _again_."

Cloud chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. The whole class stared at him, some looked ashamed, others appeared to be sniggering, while most of the class just raised their eyebrows in disbelief. The blonde leant his body against the door-frame he was currently resting on for support, blinking slowly as if it would make Mr Valentine disappear or, at least, gradually fade away.

Unfortunately, he did not.

Mr Valentine stared at him, his black, slender, almost perfect straight brow raised. His dark, lengthy hair swung over his shoulders, his crimson eyes boring into Cloud's azure ones, causing a clash of blue and red. Students watched eagerly, as if they were expecting a long-awaited battle against teachers and pupils.

Sadly, one did not seem to come to pass.

"I- er- I guess… um…" Cloud wavered on, feeling more self-conscious than before. He flinched when Mr Valentine, abruptly, slammed his pen into the desk, dragging slowly against the texture of wood, squeaks and screeches erupting from the wooden structure. Cloud winced when a large chunk of wood was torn out, only to fall to the timber floor beside him.

"Yes, Mr Strife? What is pathetic rendition of an excuse _this_ time?" The teacher asked scornfully, his blood-red eyes blazing. One of the classmates squealed at the growl that was guttered out when the teacher had hissed 'this', but the rest of the class remained silent. A few were happy, yes. It seemed the teacher/student war was about to start in…

Three…

Cloud frowned, it wasn't his fault he was late a lot. What a jerk. "I- uh- I-"

Two…

"Yes?" The teacher snapped, his jaw clenching so tightly together Cloud was afraid it was about to break off.

'**Stupid, little brat of a child…' **Cloud's eyes widen considerably. Was that just…? Did the teacher just say- well, no- _think_ that…?

One…

Out of the blue, Leon stood up. All eyes fell on him, even the disapproving and irritated glare from Mr Valentine fell upon him. Cloud couldn't help but gaze over too, slightly confused. What the hell was Leon doing? He was going to get his dignity destroyed, tortured, slaughtered, brought back to life with Mr Valentine's super vampire powers and then shredded up into a million tiny pieces, only to get stepped on by his fellow classmates casually walking down the hall.

…Well, something like that.

"He was visiting his grandmother at the hospital." Leon stated bluntly, not actually totally lying. Yes, Cloud's grandma was in hospital since she nearly died after suffering a near fatal heart-attack, but the blonde had not been able to visit her recently. Actually, he hadn't visited her in while… maybe he should go visit her today… yeah… what's the time now…?

_Keep your thoughts in reality, Cloud! _He thought, mentally slapping his face.

Mr Valentine turned to him, his brow still lifted. "Really?" He didn't seemed convinced, but Cloud wouldn't be either he was the teacher. "Why didn't you just say so, Cloud? We don't all speak your language of _'um's'_ and _'er's'_." The teacher heard himself a few rounds of laughter at that, only leaving Cloud to flush red slightly, bowing his head in embarrassment.

"He's nervous, that's all." Leon explained, waving it off with a little tilt of his head, gesturing that it was nothing and perfectly normal to feel edgy. "I suppose I would be too if the teacher kept sneering and snapping at me, not to mention him thinking about how to rip off my head." As soon as that comment was spoken, silence reigned the room, and Cloud couldn't help but feel self-consciously uncomfortable.

There was silence.

More silence.

…_More_ silence.

Silence-

Suddenly, a girl giggled, only to clamp a hand over her mouth, shocked that she had let her giggles escape. The giggle had suddenly left everyone else to explode with laughter, like her giggle had caused a chained reaction, resulting others in fits and hoots of laughter, some crying and banging their heads against the table. Some people barking like a wolf at the hilarity, some were chuckling, quite shocked at the fact Leon had uttered something funny. Cloud had chuckled slightly glancing over to Leon with a smile that was to be perceived as a gentle 'Thank you'. Surprisingly, Leon dipped his head, his face somewhat red.

The teacher, however, was not impressed.

His lips were pulsed almost ominously, his eyes darkening with anger and his body stiffening. Cloud could practically feel the rage radiating off his body, but no one else seemed to notice. In fact, people were too busy guffawing to even become aware of that a teacher was actually in the room, looking ready to explode like an atomic bomb. Cloud starting wondering whether he could try and disable the atomic bomb before it (or _he_, in this case) detonated.

Before he could even consider calming Mr Valentine down, Leon had lifted his head up so quickly Cloud swore he heard a dull 'crack' of a bone. The brunet, however, did not seemed fazed by this as he was currently glaring at the teacher, and the teacher was glowering back, both of their faces down into a scowl.

It was like a deadlock, a staring contest to see who reigned supreme power and testimony over everything, greyish blue meeting red. Cloud thought it looked like a squall meeting the setting red sun, but a lot less peaceful and calm.

Cloud had no idea what to do. Students were still laughing, too busy to see the tension between the teacher and Leon, and Cloud was too shy and timid to say something for the feat of getting shouted at, sneered at, or worse, a punch thrown at. He sort of knew Leon wouldn't purposely hurt him but… the teacher, well, Cloud wasn't too sure.

But he had to do something! He couldn't- just couldn't!- let a full on verbal brawl start. He knew how those ended, either a physical brawl- punches, kicks, bites, you name it- or an unfair brawl- one where Leon gets a detention for shouting and opposing the teacher. And the blonde knew one of these was going to start soon- he could practically feel his body shivering, his skin layering itself with goosebumps- unless someone did something.

He had to do something now, or it was going to be too late.

He gulped; Leon _did_ look a bit scary. His face was hard, unreadable, his memory-tainted scar scrunched up fiercely. Why was Leon so upset about this? It wasn't like the teacher tried to kill Cloud or anything.

Leon was sort of an overprotective sort of guy. Y'know, those guys who are protection of their friends and stuff? Yeah, them. Well, Leon was one of them, in fact, you could say he had _Over-Protectiveness Disorder. _**(1)**

_Over-Protectiveness Disorder Symptoms. _

_Sufferers are usually male, since male hormones release more of a primitive, 'I-must-protect-everyone' pheromones than females. Sufferers will always shield their friends, possibly yelling and scowling at whoever tries and touches/punches them or, in extreme cases, talks to them. Sufferers are most likely to be quite cold and bitter and first glance and unwilling to make new friends, unless they release an 'overdrive' hormone which will cause them to make more friends to protect very, very quickly._

_It is not fatal, no, no. It is just a case of possessiveness. Although, beware, if you are a person who likes their space, do not come into contact with a Sufferer. They will ruin your life. _

_Seriously._

Cloud shook his head, bringing his thoughts back to the situation.

He tilted his head left to right, peering at Leon and Mr Valentine- seriously for a guy with the last name 'Valentine', which happened to be the most loving days of all year, he knew how to be a pain in the ass. Leon, it appeared, was sweating slightly. Cloud saw a bead of water dip now his neck slowly, disappearing underneath his hem of his t-shirt. Mr Valentine, on the other hand, was sweating like a pig caught in an oven.

Cloud decided it was now or never.

"Er- Mr Valentine!" He shouted, a little louder than he wanted; it sounded almost like a pleading yelp. The said teacher turned his blood eyes to the blood, his eyebrows forming a frown. He could feel everybody's eyes on him again, as they had stopped laughing a few seconds ago. He could also feel Leon's stormy eyes bore into him, but he had no idea why he even cared about this. "I'm sorry, for, y'know, being late and all. It there, like, anything I could do… maybe?"

In the corner of his eyes he saw Leon raise his eyebrows. The blonde assumed it was because he was giving in and offering Mr Valentine an opportunity to walk all over him. But, Cloud didn't mind, just as long nobody got hurt, emotionally, mentally or physically, in truth be told, definitely not physically.

"Hmm," The teacher walked over to his desk, sat down and tapped his chin fake-thoughtfully. "How about come to Saturday detention? It's only little, but I suppose it'll get to you, Strife, since you are weaker than my other male students…"

Oh, how, Cloud wished he had never said that because Leon had growled so loudly students whimpered.

"No." The brunet said firmly, his body shaking with fury.

Cloud winced. Crap… "Why not, Leonhart? Please tell me, would you care to join him?"

"Fine." Crap…- wait, what?

"Pardon?" Mr Valentine said, his eyebrows elevated past the point of return. Cloud watched the brunet nod, and he felt his mouth drop, gaping open. The blonde was sure others in the class looked the same but he did bother to watch them, all he could see was a smug, yet agreeing brunet smirking.

"Fine with me. I'll have a detention with Cloud. Sign me up."

Was it just Cloud or was Leon totally messed up today?

* * *

_What the fuck was I doing? _Leon thought, biting his sandwich mindlessly. _I stood up for Cloud and now I've got a detention. Why'd I do that anyway?_

_

* * *

_

Cloud watched Leon gnawed off his lunch- a sandwich- viciously. He was obviously in deep thought, since the brunet will remain more silent than usual. And, when someone disrupted his musing time, he would yell and snap at them, telling them to shut up or, if he wasn't in the best mood, he would get up, grab the person and kick 'em where the sun don't shine.

But, Cloud knew better. He would just… concentrate, wait and see if he can hear Leon's thoughts.

Amazingly, he did.

'**What the fuck was I doing?' **He took a ferocious crunch into his lunch, slightly frowning. **'I stood up for Cloud and now I've got a detention. Why'd I do that anyway?'**

Like that comment had triggered something in the blonde's mind, Cloud scowled, suddenly lashing out, "It's not my fault! You were the one who stood up…" All eyes laid on him, frowning, most confused as to why Cloud started yelling. "For… me?" He finished his statement, though it came out more as a question than a sentence.

Leon looked slightly shocked, though for a different reason. He had been just thinking about that, and, like Cloud had heard him, had gotten up and retorted something back. Or… maybe the blonde just knew Leon _reeeeeeeally_ well. Yeah. Maybe Cloud could read Leon's face and worked out what he thinks about. Hm.

"Sorry…" Cloud mumbled, slowly drifting back down into his seat, eyes trailing down to stare at the floor. He could feel people's observant eyes still watching him, but he tried not to care.

What in the world had compelled him to answer back to Leon's thoughts? He knew they were thoughts, nobody normal- _I'm not normal anymore? _Cloud mentally deliberated- could hear them. Even if he had just gotten this… power… this gift a few days ago, he knew- he really _knew_- that no one else can hear it, only the person thinking could hear their own thoughts.

Cloud couldn't help but feel horrible about this power thing. It was like he was invading other people's private thoughts; people's private thinking sessions with themselves and Cloud was just listening in, accidently eavesdropping. He doesn't pry, Cloud. If a person says nothing is wrong, he nods and walks off, but now… He can just find out what's wrong with them or what they think of other people or situations, whether they like it or not.

The blonde sighed and dragged a palm down his face, not noticing two eyes still ogling at him.

Aerith leaned over, along with Yuffie, whispering, "Are you alright, Cloud?"

Said boy glanced over to her, his sapphire eyes tired, "Fine." The blonde could suddenly hear Yuffie's voice ringing through his mind, bouncing off his brain's walls, causing an continuous ricochet, **'As if.'**

"Cloudster! You're lying!" Yuffie shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at him. _Well at least she says what's on her mind. _

Cloud nodded, not really bothering to deny it.

"So, what's wrong then?"

_Oh you know, I can just hear people's private thoughts, nothing big and all. _Cloud thought cynically, mentally rolling his eyes. "… I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can." Why are girls so damn persistent?

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I_ can't_."

"Yes, you _can_-"

"Shut_ UP_!" Riku yelled from the other side of the table, scowling. The others nodded vigorously, their eyes hard and annoyed.

As soon as Riku had shouted, Sora, Leon's younger brother, had flinched away from the silver-haired teen, looking somewhat frightened. Other random people, who happened to be walking past their table at that moment, flinched and few yelped, one actually lost their grip on their lunch tray and it was thrown out their clutch, ending up all over some other student's face.

That's was when Cloud realised it was Roxas- his younger brother- currently covered in food. The blonde resisted the urge to laugh at the look on the younger boy's face. Seriously, it was priceless.

His mouth was formed into a tight, thin line and his eyes were narrowed dangerously. His body was tense, stiff as a stick. This was the moment Axel decided to come over and comfort- comfort?! Please, this is Axel we're talking about; he couldn't even comfort a pole if he wanted to- Roxas, who eyes narrowed more and a deep growl emitted from his throat, his body uptight.

'**Go away, Axel… go away…' **Cloud blinked. Roxas didn't want Axel there? The young blonde didn't seem to be complaining when Axel brushing off all the food stuffs, mumbling something Cloud couldn't quite pick up. **'This is so embarrassing… everyone is looking at me! God damnit Axel, stop touching me, stop touching me, stop touching me…'**

"Axel!" Cloud barked, in such a deep, snarl voice he wasn't even sure he was even capable of. All eyes fell on him, eyes wide and disbelieving. He didn't care at the moment; Roxas's discomfort was annoying him to no ends. He couldn't let the red-head keep touching the young blonde when he did not even like or appreciate it. "Stop it."

Suddenly voices invaded into his mind, occupying all of his mind's vacant spaces.

**'FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!' **Yuffie.

**'Damn it, he's scarier than me. And he's cuter! What the hell is wrong with the world?' **Riku.

**'… Eep.' **Sora.

**'Oh my…' **Aerith.

**'... Whoa.' **Roxas.

**'I can touch MY Roxas if I want to, jerkass.'** Axel.

**'Maybe I should do something. I don't want to get anyone hurt.' **Leon.

Cloud shook his head, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at Leon's thought. Of course Mr. Squally-'I-must-protect-everyone'-Wally would think that. He sighed, ranking a hand through his sun-kissed spikes, trying to recover from the recent takeover of his mind. He was feeling slightly dizzy from so many voices entering his brain at once.

He swayed a little and felt his mind spin slightly. He heard Leon's voice in his mind again, sounding worried about Cloud. He had said something about getting up and helping Cloud, but the blonde was felting too disorientated to pick up everything and, besides, the brunet wasn't actually acting upon these thoughts, so he could let it slide.

"What?" Axel enquired, freeing Roxas from his touches.

Leon watched Cloud scowl; his feminine features hard and fierce, as if daring Axel to come into contact with Roxas again. His high cheekbones were tense and poking inwards, suggesting the blonde was currently biting the inside of his mouth. He face was fuming with such rage even Leon was scared of speaking to the blonde, as if Cloud would bite him or something.

The brunet eyes wandered downwards- not in that way you perverts!- and saw Cloud's lanky, lithe body stiffen considerably. Leon could see the developing muscles underneath the fabric of his knitted vest clench together in fury, as his slender legs straightened to make him appear tall and more confronting. His fists were clasped into tight balls, white and ready to attack.

As odd as this is going to sound, Leon thought Cloud still looked quite beautiful.

Wait.

_Very_ beautiful.

As horribly cheesy and corny as it sounded.

"I said: _stop it_. Stop touching Roxas." Cloud snapped and Yuffie squealed in a frightened manner.

Axel smirked. "What if I don't?" **(2)** Cloud frowned at the sardonic question. Couldn't the stupid red-head let it go?

"I'll stick your head so far up your ass you won't be able to tell which end is which." the blonde stated bluntly.

"Heh. As if. You're too scrawny. You're basically a stick on legs." As soon as this insult was uttered, Leon had gotten up, a growl releasing from his throat. The other had gasped, most of them scowling.

Here comes the protective hormones… "Shut up, Axel." Leon snarled, venom lacing his tone.

"Ooh, Leon getting all touching over Cloudy-kins, are we? You might have a crush on him… You do, don't you?" Slightly taken aback, Cloud looked over at the brunette and he saw Leon's frown deepening.

"You do!" He shouted triumphantly, his fist punching the air in jubilation. "I don't know why you do. It's not like he's even remotely pretty. He's more of a 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' sort of type. Don't you agree Leon-?"

Suddenly, a fist was thrown and hit the corner of Axel's mouth, blood splurging out. Cloud flinched, and so did the others. Leon attacked again, his right leg kicking Axel's side painfully. Cloud could almost feel the throbbing, aching pain Axel was feeling at the moment. Axel countered one of Leon's punches and tugged on Leon's shaggy brown mane and fisting his stomach.

Aerith screamed and Cloud- along with a few others- gasped.

_A dagger... cutting over the smooth skin... a scar... _**(3)**

The fight continued, a pair of limbs falling to the ground, smacking, punching and kicking each other, crimson blood splattering across the ground. The others stood idly by, some too scared to interfere, while others- like Cloud- were too dazed.

Cloud decided he had to do something and he had to do it now.

He ran over to them and grabbed Leon underneath the arms, pulling him back. It was difficult though, Cloud wasn't the strongest of people in the world and Leon wasn't exactly the lightest. Still, unrelenting, he tugged Leon backwards gently, pulling him away from the irritating red head who was currently redder than before; blood was slurred across his face.

_Blood... red blood... crimson... _**(4)**

"Leon!" Cloud yelped, as the brunet tried to break free of Cloud's grasp to try attack the red head again. How dear that fucking piece of bullshit say that about Cloud! To be honest, Leon had never felt so mad in his life. "Leon! Stop it! Please! _Please! _Please... stop..."

As soon as Leon heard 'please' come out of the blonde's mouth, he stopped. He turned around slowly to see Cloud staring at him wide-eyed, mouth somewhat open. He azure eyes watering slightly and Leon felt his heart breaking gradually and his lust for revenge being torn to shreds.

Had he tainted the blonde so much just by seeing the brunet start a brawl with someone?

He wanted to say something, tell Cloud he was sorry and embrace him.

But he couldn't.

The words failed to come out of his mouth, and he was too unconfident and shocked to do so.

Instead, he watched the blonde ran off, hearing sobs in the distance. The others looked at him, disappointed.

Leon had never felt so worthless in his life.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for ending it all… angst-y. I wanted to, though. It shows how much Leon is protective of Cloud, since he _lurrrvveesss _him! I think it's so obvious but, Cloud's, er, a little naïve in this fic but, adorable all the same! I'm wondering why Leon hasn't jumped him yet… I know I would, if I was him. Sorry also about how rushed it was.

By the way, I'm horrible at editing, so sorry for mistakes you find. Tell me if you want.

**(1) I made this up. It should be made a real disease.**

**(2) Axel was acting a lot like Seifer here. Sorry.**

**(3) It's something from Cloud's past. It will be explained slightly in Chapter Four then fully in Chapter Five.**

**(4) -See above-**

Review? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?


	4. The Dream

**A/N: Hiya! I'm back! There are some things I want to say before I start the story.**

_(I know these are sorta annoying, but anyway…!)_

Okay, moving along…

Number One: A BIG THANKS TO MY READERS/REVIEWERS AND A COOKIE TO MY REVIEWERS!

Number Two: Sorry for taking so long!

Number Three: This chapter is going to be heaps angsty, but, do not fear! This shall be happy and sweet story! I only wanted to show_ why_ Cloud got so upset over the 'brawl-of-manliness' thing between Axel and Leon.

Number Four: HAVE AN AWESOME NEW YEAR AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR CHRISTMAS!

Anywho! Sorry again for my lateness, so here it is! The fourth chapter!

**WARNINGS: **Angst, BOY/BOY, nightmare, swearing, naivety, extreme OOC-ness (intentional, though) and violence.

**PAIRINGS: **Leon/Cloud, Axel/Roxas, Riku/Sora, etc.

**RATING:** T

**WORD COUNT: **3,334

**DISCLAIMER: **_Ahhh, _that wonderful privilege of owning Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy… unfortunately, that privilege isn't mine. It's freakin' Square Enix that owns it! WHY?!

* * *

**[CURRENTLY EDITING]**

* * *

"Come in, sweetie."

The blonde nodded, sauntering into the room, his bag hanging loosely off his shoulders, about to fall. He reached his grandmother, who lay peacefully in her hospital bed, smiling brightly. That smile seemed to 'young' her features, making her appear younger then she actually was. The blonde sat down on the chair next to her, forcing a return smile.

The woman frowned. "Cloud, dear, what's wrong?"

Said boy shook his head, dismissing the subject. The grandma's frown deepened, the wrinkles forming and creasing, showing her true age. Her crumpled skin tightened in concern, a hand reaching out to grab the other's. As a reaction, Cloud pulled away just before she could clutch it, bowing his head in disgrace, not wanting to see her face at the sudden rejection,

Cloud's grandmother winced as the milky hand drew away. Why was Cloud acting like this? So strange, so odd today? She frowned again, watching her grandson bow his hand in shame, like hadn't actually pulled away on purpose, much like it was reaction, like a Television machine will react if you press the on button, whether it wants to turn on or not.

_I'm comparing Cloud to a machine. _She thought, musing about how stupid and, truthfully, mean it is of comparing one of her relatives and love ones to some dead piece of machinery.

"Cloud, what's wrong?" She urged again, smiling gently.

He sighed, scratching the back of his neck. She knew this gesture. He was nervous. "I- I'm so stupid…"

His grandmother raised a grey eyebrow, curious. She beamed at him, urging him to continue on and explain. Cloud lifted his head, wiping his, oddly, sweaty palms over his face, leaving a trail of refreshment and, yet, uncomforting sensation, like it was reminding him of what happened earlier today. He remembered it all so clearly…

_A fist, hitting the corner of the red-head's cheek, blood splurging from his mouth… a leg, kicking painfully hard into the victim's ribs… a punch in the gut after defending himself… a desperate calling… stop… stop it… please…_

Cloud scowled, whacking the side of his head, peering over at his grandma who was looking at him curiously, probably wondering why her daughter had given birth to such a weirdo.

"So stupid?" His grandma repeated. "A person that is related to me, even in the smallest and most insignificant of ways, is not stupid. I should know. So, what is wrong, dear? Don't make me force it out of you…"

Cloud winced, remembering the time he did not tell her something- something about school and bullies- and he had ignored her, saying it was none of her business. Well, let's just say, he had a throbbing, red, recently-pinched ear after that.

"I'm getting all… _emotional,_" -he spat the word- "over nothing."

The woman in bed shook her head. "I'm sure it can't be nothing when you clearly are traumatized by it. Come on, tell me,"

He nodded, continuing, "This guy… a friend, I guess you could call him… well, he beat up my brother's- er-_ friend_… and well, I guess, I don't like violence unless it is absolutely necessary." He cut off the whole story, not wanting to have a conversation about _the dream._

"Hm... and all this trauma is because of this _dream _you kep having?" She asked, staring intently into the blonde's eyes, searching for some sort of emotion.

He flinched and, slowly, nodded. "Uh, y-yeah. I don't like violence because of the _dream_ thing…"

The elderly woman nodded, sinking her body further into bed, relaxing. She knew _the dream _was a rather touchy subject for Cloud, for his brother, Roxas, too, but he never had gotten this upset about violence. Normally, he would have scowled, give the person a lecture about it and walk off with his head held high. But, here, right now, he seemed to be one second of from crying, if he hasn't already. She was vaguely wondering why this time, this moment, had made him change.

Then, a thought hit her. Maybe- just maybe- Cloud had met this person, this person that seemed different somehow, like he made the blonde forget about _the dream_ and Cloud found himself drawn closer that person, eventually their relationship turning into friendship. After a while, she guessed, Cloud starting feeling -and the other boy too- started 'seeing each other in different lights'. Obviously, Cloud presumed he wasn't ever going to resort to brawl with someone to resolve a problem or an argument, but he did exactly that, earning Cloud a conflict with himself.

Was this boy really different from the others…? From _the dream_…?

Cloud, on the other hand, was hoping his grandmother wouldn't pick up the pieces of the puzzle and put them together correctly, like she usually did. But, hope was loss, when she looked at him knowingly, faintly smiling empathically. He grimaced, but did not comment on it, for the fear of saying something rude or, plainly, saying something he shouldn't have.

"So," she started, leaning forward and playfully tapping her grandson's forehead. "This _friend_ of yours… is he a, so called, 'friend with benefits'?" **(1)**

Cloud choked, staring disbelievingly at his grandmother. Had his grandma, his sweet, gentle, loving grandma, really suggested something as outrageous as that?

He shook his head ballistically, denying it. "God, no! Gran, why would even _suggest_ something like that?!"

She smirked, something the blonde boy thought old people could never master to do, since they all seemingly appeared as tender, kind and selfless. But, this smirk was different, like she didn't believe him, like she wasn't buying it one bit. Not one bit.

Still, he didn't comment on it, for the risk of sounding like an idiot like always. Instead, he just stared at incredulously, his eyebrows raised past the point of return, his mouth slightly opening given him the appearance of fish who had been swimming peacefully around its home, happy and free, but, suddenly, was thrown out onto an unusual dry land, then, dying.

Thankfully, Cloud didn't think he was actually going to die right now, but, if that saying _if looks could kill _was real, he'd surely be dead by his grandmother's hand, er, face.

Finally, the woman in bed spoke, "I wasn't suggesting anything, dear. It's just quite obvious that something's going on…"

"I'm not gay."

Suddenly, the blonde heard: **'My little grandson has grown up! He's gay!' **and some fangirlish screaming after that. The blonde sighed, feeling much like he was with an older version of Yuffie.

Snort. "Sure, sweetie."

"I'm _not_."

"Dear, it runs in Strife genes. Your mother's husband was gay too. And so is Roxas, come to think of it. I think he has a crush on that red-head… what's his name again? Alex? Alexis?"

"God! Please stop talking, Gran!" Cloud begged, throwing his arms up, surrendering.

She laughed, and, as if it was an automatic response, Cloud chuckled with her. He couldn't help it, whenever she laughed, others around her would too. Unless they were a cold-hearted, bitter bastard who had no friends or life. No offense. He remembered, this one time where she had started guffawing like a crazed women when Cloud had asked what sex was. Cloud's mother had smacked her after that for being so immature, but started laughing too.

She stopped, looking over to the blonde with those big, blue eyes of hers. She, then, glanced over the boy's shoulder and saw her doctor coming, stopping at the sight of her visitor, then jerking his head to the right, gesturing to ask Cloud to leave. She turned to the blonde teen and claimed, "Sorry, sweetie, but I think you have to leave now."

Cloud frowned, turned around to see the smiling doctor, and then turned back around to face his grandma. Getting up, he nodded and walked out without a word, not even bothering to hug her goodbye.

Just before he left, though, he heard a: **'HE'S GAY! PRAISE THE LORD!'**

Palm, meet face.

* * *

_A blonde wandered aimlessly around the dark streets, shuddering when a chilly breeze brushed pass him. He was wandering alone, without a partner or friend that could protect him. Even so, he sauntered onward. He could feel paranoia threatening deep within him, building up in his bones and mind, but he took no heed of it, ignoring it like an insignificant ant dying on the floor. _

_Suddenly, he hears a sound. It's like a snapping sound of a stick. He frowns after he twirls around quickly and sees no one there. I'm just being paranoid, he assumes, though not completely convinced. Paranoid, he assures himself again. He ambles on, hearing more noises which sound like creaks of wood planks and shatters of glass._

_The blonde pauses. He turns around, glancing, peering over his shoulders. Nobody. _

_He scowls, dismissing as paranoia again, but finds himself not believing that he is unrightfully paranoid. Now, he thinks, he's being rightfully paranoid. Nobody is around, he's wandering dark alleyways, and he can hear strange noises. Finally, he observes, this is not safe. This is the wrong time and wrong place sort of moment, a moment which he finds himself in often. Some people say it's just because he's clumsy or stupid, but, people who are close to the boy would say it's because it's just a habit and it just happens to him, whether he meant it or not._

_Out-of-the-blue, the blonde hears a deep crunching sound behind him, and he spins around automatically. He glances over to the source of the sound to see a- what it appeared to be- man wearing a long black hooded cloak. He must have been climbing the rooftops, the boy guesses. He sees a glimmer of some sort of metal and freezes. _

_Not him._

_Please, not _him_._

_The man walks over to the blonde, swiftly and silently, almost like he wasn't there. The boy can hear the faint breaths and the thumps of his heartbeat but remains still. He finds himself not able to run away. He wants to, but it stills like someone had glued his feet to the floor, leaving the poor blonde to stand there fearfully, azure eyes wide and frightened._

_The blonde can see the strange, ominous grin the hooded man was sporting. It made the blonde shiver, a cold tingle running down his spine. He noticed a few strands of silver hair coming out of the hood and two green glowing eyes. The blonde finally steps back, whispering something incoherent. The stranger just smirks and walks closer until the blonde's back is against the wall. _

_The victim can finally see the person's face, but, it morphs. Changes. Changes into somebody else. Someone with dark brown hair, steel eyes and a scar, defining his features across his face. The blonde freezes, not believing what he is seeing. The hooded man walks closer… closer…_

_Abruptly, a fist connects to the side of the blonde's face, blood spewing out from his mouth. He falls to the ground, shouting pleads and begs to the stranger but, they do not listen, instead, they kick the side of the victim's stomach, right on the ribs, causing them to crack. The blonde screams out in pain, sobs emitting from his throat. _

_The brunette seemed to enjoy it. Seemed to like the sounds of the blonde's pain-filled cries and hit him again, this time harder and right on the hip. He hears a large snap and wail and grins. The blonde grabs his hipbone, feeling the odd, numbing pain and disjointed bone wobbling beneath his figures and winces. This wasn't happening, he told himself, this is _not_ happening._

_Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a glimmer of metal and hand pulling it out. A gun. The blonde yelps and shrieked, pleading the man to stop. The man doesn't listen and aims the gun at the boy's slender leg. The attacker licks his lips subconsciously, finding that he doesn't want to kill the blonde, just cause him pain. He pulls trigger slowly, taking in the blonde's aching expression, then letting go._

_The fire of a gunshot is heard throughout the alley._

* * *

"Late for your detention, Strife. Sit down before I choose to resort to my most humiliating, painful, embarrassing torture." (a.k.a 'the-wedgie-in-front-of-the-whole-school' torture.)

Cloud nodded, sitting down at the table, not looking at the brunette who was staring at him desperately.

"Leonhart, I was wondering," Mr. Valentine began, looking over to the brunette who was currently glaring at him in return. The teacher then glanced over to Cloud, who was oddly frowning at his desk. "Why bother coming to detention? Strife is only one who should be here, that and another student."

Leon said nothing, scowling at the older man in front of him.

The teacher clicked his tongue in a scolding manner. "_Tut tut_, Leon. Hasn't your mother ever told you to answer the teacher's quest-?"

"HIYA, MR. VINCENT! I'M _HEEEERRRRREEEEE_!"

Cloud and Leon immediately winced at the voice. They knew exactly who it was. For there was only one person in the world with that kind of exuberant, over-excited tone of hers.

_Yuffie_.

Mr. Valentine seemed to know who it was too and he frowned, glancing over to the grinning girl at the doorway and pointing her finger to the seat beside Cloud, directing her where to go.

The raven-haired girl sat down next to Cloud, who silently greeted her with a nod. She dropped her bag on the ground, which made a dull yet loud 'thud' sound when it hit the floor. Mr. Valentine glared at her for the intrusion and interrupting his lecture on Leon. Yuffie just shrugged her shoulders in reply and grinned innocently as she could.

"As I was _saying_," Mr. Valentine said, staring at Yuffie heatedly, "what brings you to detention, Leonhart? You could be home right now, relaxing, sleeping, or crying in the corner, whatever the hell you do… not here with blondie."

Leon frowned at the nickname-insult but said nothing, only choosing to glare at the teacher intensely. Cloud didn't say anything either, he just kept his head down, his unruly bangs hiding his face. Yuffie, on the other hand, puffed and placed her hands on her hips in a motherly, yet slightly annoyed and manner and frowned.

Then, she claimed, "Don't call Cloud 'blondie'."

A snort came out of the teacher's throat. "Kisaragi, please do not make this worse then it is."

"… _Whatever._" Cloud heard a distinctive **'F you.'** in the background.

Cloud frowned at Yuffie's attempt to, somewhat, 'protect' him. Normally, she didn't do that sort of stuff. It was normally big, over-protective guys like Leon who did that sort of stuff. What puzzled him the most, though, was that she was protecting him over something as small, and as stupid as the teacher calling him 'blondie'.

Heaps of teachers gave the blonde nicknames, Barret Wallace (or Mr. T, as students called him) called Cloud 'Spike'. Mr Highwind called him 'Brat', but, then again, he called everyone that, so it's not really Cloud's nickname, now was it?

"As I was saying," Mr. Valentine drawled out, glaring at Yuffie slightly. "Why are you here, Leonhart? You can leave. In fact, I give you permission to leave. Go."

It was something about that tone that made Leon even angrier. It was like Mr. Valentine was suggesting that Cloud and Yuffie were so pitiful, so worthless, he should just leave and not even bother with them at all. He growled lowly, almost like a male Lion protecting his territory as many people deemed him as.

There was something about that growl, Cloud thought. It was almost like Leon didn't want to leave, like it would damage his pride, or perhaps, someone in this room. The blonde was pretty sure, though, that Mr. Valentine wouldn't hurt Yuffie and himself when- _if_, is more likely, Cloud reminded himself- Leon leaves and goes home.

Leon scowled and muttered, "No, I'm not leav-"

"Yes, you are." The statement, surprisingly, did not come from the teacher. It came from Cloud, who was currently staring at the brunette with an unreadable expression. "Just go, Leon. You're not meant to be here."

"But I-"

The black-haired teacher smirked whereas Yuffie gaped. "No, Leon, don't-!" Then, Cloud heard a **'WTF, CLOUD?!'**

"Goodbye, Leonhart. I suggest you leave." Mr. Valentine said, pointing to the door. **'Leave, god damnit.' **

"I-"** 'But… Cloud…' **

"_Now_." **'Leave, for fuck's sake.' **

Cloud blinked. Was he hearing voices even more often now? His thoughts suddenly turned to Leon, who had no choice but to grab his bag and stand up from his desk, preparing himself to leave. He could feel Yuffie eyes boring into him, making the blonde feel somewhat guilty, but Leon wasn't meant to be here. He should be home, relaxing, not here, writing down 'I will not talk back to the teacher' a thousand times. And also, how many times does Mr. Valentine tell you to skip detention? Not many, I tell you.

Leon, no the other hand, was confused and somewhat annoyed. Why did Cloud ask him to leave? He knew the blonde was angry at him for starting that physical fight with Axel but… the red-head was obviously being a jerk and no one was doing anything about it…! Still, maybe he shouldn't have started a brawl with him… but…! Axel was being an idiot and he knew it. Referring to Cloud to as a "whore"- even though he didn't use that insult directly, Leon knew he was suggesting it- and not expecting to get decked was just… plain stupid.

The brunette frowned, but left the room anyway, not saying a word. The teacher breathed a sigh of relief and wrote down a sentence on the black board, reading, 'I will not interrupt the class and come late again'. Then, he instructed Yuffie and Cloud to write it out, at least, a hundred times. He, then, claimed he was going out to a teacher's lunch (since they have no friends and decided to not have friends together, Yuffie had declared quietly) and was leaving them alone, though he could trust blondie since he was such a goodie-goodie.

"Why'd you do that?" Yuffie asked after a few moments, staring intently at Cloud.

"Do what?"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

Cloud sighed but obliged. "I didn't want him to be here. He didn't have to be here, anyway."

"So?! If he stayed here I could have gotten some Hot Juicy Man Sex with you two!" She flashed here phone and Cloud blinked, slightly repulsed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!-" **'SO TOTALLY AM NOT!' **Cloud heard her brain scream and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "-I just thought… you liked him. In a more than friendly way."

Cloud grimaced and said, "I'm not gay."

Yuffie chuckled disbelievingly but didn't force the issue. Which was odd, for her. "Alrighty, if you believe that. But, I'm pretty sure Leon is."

"WHAT?!" Butt, meet floor.

"Leon's gay. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? The way he protects you and stands up for you all the time? The way he makes time just for you? The way he always thinks of you first? Seriously, Cloudy-pillow, you haven't noticed any of this? Man, you are naïve! I mean, it's so obvious that Leon likes you! You know what you should do? Run up to him and confess your never-ending love for him and film some H.J.M.S for me!"

"Leon… likes me?"

"Duh… that's why he punched Axel square in the face. To protect you, cutie-pie!"

"To protect me? So…" he thought back to the _dream _and shivered. "He would never hurt me? Purposely, of course." He added quickly.

Yuffie grinned, a hint of hope in her eyes. "No way! Leon loves you too much!"

"Did I just… did I just hurt him?"

Yuffie eye's suddenly dimmed, a rare look of pain etched across her features. She said, "I don't know. Possibly. But, he could be grateful for you, y'know, getting him out early."

Somewhere deep inside Cloud's mind snort and claimed, _Yeah right._

* * *

**Me:**_Ooooooh_, the angst! Sorry about that, though. Btw, _the_ _dream_, as they call it, was the part in _italics._I took the idea from Assassin's Creed, that awesome videogame. Seriously, I love it so much. Especially the man guy, Altaïr, he's _soooooo_ hot! But when are video game characters NOT hot?

Explanations: 

THE DREAM: I'm guessing people are gonna read the dream part and go: "Silver hair?! Green eyes?! That must be Sephiroth!"- which is correct. Sorry. It's so over-used, I know. But he's just the guy everyone loves to hate. And, also, it changes into Leon after Cloud witnessing the brunette started a brawl because Cloud didn't believe Leon was that sort of person, who started violence. But, he did, and it affected Cloud so much the person in the dream changes into Leon. Get it?

Oh! The Dream is also inspired by Cloud's past. Keep reading to find out.

THOUGHTS: Cloud is starting to hear more thoughts since he has had the power for quite some time now.

CLOUD'S NAIVETY: Yes, he didn't know Leon was gay and in love with him 'cause he's that naïve, right? Well, in this story anyway.

**(1)** _Friend with benefits:_ a relationship between friends that involves some kind of sexual acts.

I'll try and make the next chapter heaps more CUTE! Anyway, just deal with this one for now. Btw, sorry for the lateness. I got so caught up in my birthday and exams that I forgot to actually do it.

/_grins sheepishly/_

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER: **Cloud's past is revealed, Yuffie is still annoying, Cloud's mother is more annoying and Leon is a persistent... dude *coughstalkercough* who happens to be in the right place at the right time (if you get what I'm sayin').

Anywho…!

I'd like to thank my reviewers again! (You're awesome!) And I'd really like to give you all a brand-new Porsche with a copy of LEON/CLOUD H.J.M.S! Unfortunately, I don't have that kid of money_ /cries/ _nor do I have a tape of Leon and Cloud making lurve.

But, I can give you a cyber-cookie (not the viruses, the internet chocolate-chip cookies!) and a GREAT, BIG HUG!

**I APOLOGIZE IF YOU FIND ANY MISTAKES! **

If you want any of these things you're gonna have to review, people! Review!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, PEOPLE! HOPE YOU HAVE AN AWESOME TIME AND A GREAT NEW YEAR! **

_2009, baby! Here I come!_


	5. Past Beginnings

**A/N: **CHK CHK BOOM!

Sorry about the lateness. But, better late than never, right? Right?! (_Don't kill me!_) Besides, I'm planning on making another Cleon story to make it up for my past procrastination! (It'll be CLC, though.)

Oh, I'm almost sorry about this if it's angst-y too. I'm into angst-y ficcys right now so sorry if some of it's rubbed off onto this one. I tried to make it as happy as possible with the current storyline!

**WARNINGS: **Violence, past CHARACTER DEATH, cussing, crazy!mother, persistent!Leon, sugar high!Yuffie, pissed off!Cloud and some boy/boy scenes.

**Pairings: **LC, Akuroku, RS, SZ

**Rating: **T (or maybe slightly M_…_ I dunno.)

**Word Count: **6,187 (my longest chapter yet! Snaps for me!)

**Disclaimer: **I'm sorry, but do you really think that I own Kingdom Hearts or its characters? Or Final Fantasy, for that matter? I don't own _Twilight_ either. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer not me.

* * *

The long, red, throbbing scar that stretched across the blonde's side ached as he traced his fingers gently over it, feeling the dents and creases in his milky skin. Taking a deep breath, preparing the pain, the teenager pressed harder into the mark, causing it to burn with pain and making him cry out. He stopped, then, removing his hand away from the disfigurement and stared at it, seeing it mar his slim side.

The wound was thick, but not as thick as it once was before the doctors stitched it up. It was ugly, the blonde mused, staring at the line which ruined part of his lithe torso. He felt the wallowing feeling of dread building up in the pits of his stomach as he looked at the line that jagged across his body, disappearing below the waistband of his pants.

He remembered how he got it. Oh, how he remembered…

_The blonde had 7 years old when it happened. He been walking around the streets at night with his father, heading towards the shop to buy some milk. Cloud always had to have milk before bed; it was like his sleeping pill. He couldn't get to sleep without it. This had led them to be outside, sauntering towards the shops. Cloud had held his dad's calloused hand firmly for support, smiling up at him through his blonde bangs. His father had smiled, tightening the grip and walking into the shops. They had been about to close, but they got there just in time and bought what needed to be bought. _

_The milk._

_They walked out after that, holding hands while Cloud's dad held the milk in his other. His wife and two other sons would be very annoyed to find out that he took out his little blonde for some late night shopping. But, he couldn't just leave Cloud at home all by himself! It wouldn't humane to do so. So, he brought the blonde with him. _

_It was taking longer than he thought and Cloud was getting tired (he still needed his milk to sleep though). Then, he decided, he would take a shortcut. A simple shortcut back to the house. It wouldn't hurt, would it? _

_No, it wouldn't, he reasoned._

_The walk down a small abandoned alleyway, picking up their walking pace. Cloud could feel the nervousness in his tummy rumbling, causing it flip a few times over. His dad didn't seem to be worried or deterred from taking this path. In fact, he was determined to get home quickly, not really caring whether it was safe or not. The small blonde could almost seem the determined fire burn in his father's azure eyes. It made him feel safe._

Snap!

_The safe feeling quickly was crushed by an overwhelming feeling of worry and despair. His father had stopped and turned around, seeing three men ambling towards them. They were speaking- one voice was strong and mainly, one was girly and airy (yet definitely was male) and the other almost sounded like a little boy, but the shadows that were stalking towards them were tall, so it wasn't a little boy._

_Cloud was frozen. He watched them come closer and closer as he felt his dad's hand clutch his very possessively and protectively. The men were close now but Cloud couldn't understand what they were saying. He felt his dad shift beside him, speaking out loudly,_

"_What do you want?"_

_Cloud could hear them laughing. His father stiffen quite considerably as they kept walking forward. He could see them clearly now. They were all wearing hoods and had silver hair with glowing green-blue eyes. One had short grey hair, the other had longer grey and the last one had very long grey hair. They were slim with a few muscles appearing in their clothes. Cloud turned his head away from them, frightened._

_His father noticed this and pushed his son behind him, guarding him from them. He is about to speak but then his words get stuck in his throat as he sees a glimmer of metal appear in their hands. _

_Oh, no. No, no, no._

_They both step back and Cloud could feel the cold sensation of fear tingling down his spine, freezing it to the very core. He wants to run away, to flee and get away with dad, but he can't. It feels like his feet are stuck to the ground, not moving. Instead, he watches them cautiously; his baby blue eyes wide and scared, trying to predict their next move._

_Abruptly, almost as if he never happened, the one with the shortest silver hair strikes a fist and connects it his father's face, blood spewing from his mouth and landing over the dirty floor and the side of Cloud's face. The blonde flinches, but does not move. He cries out to his dad, waiting for a reply but, alternatively, he hears mock-laughing. The milk that his dad was carrying bursts over the ground, the white liquid seeping into the drains._

_His father groans and pleads for them to let his son go, just take him, but they do not listen. Instead, they all kick his side, his ribs cracking. His dad shouts out as a reaction, rolling away and clutching his side, breathing heavily. He looks up, seeing the grins on their faces. He realizes something._

_They were enjoying this. They were enjoying the pain-filled cries he was making, so they hit him again, this time a lot more roughly and right on the hip. He hears a loud snap and Cloud wails loudly, staring at his dad's hipbone, which was currently sticking out of his body, in shock. The father grabs his damaged hip, feeling the blood rushing over his fingers, the disjointed bones lodging out of place. He looks over at his son, his eyes pleading and apologizing. _

_This is the end, they seemed to say._

_The dad finally gives up, his skull hitting the ground with a dull 'thud'. The three men chuckle, turning their attentions to Cloud. The blonde gasps, crawling away, shaking his head, whispering quietly, "No, no, no, no, _no_…"_

_He could hear them chortling still, happy they had killed- _No, he's not dead, he still alive_, Cloud thought- his own dad. He crawled away faster, turning to speed up. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to feel death's clammy hands embrace him. He wanted to live. There was so much to live for. _

_His mind was reeling with thoughts. Suddenly, a hand reached and grabbed his leg, laughing. The grip flipped him over onto his back and he was dragged towards his attackers. They all looked down upon him and one reached into his back pocket was readying something while the one with the shortest length hair pulled out a dagger. _

_He felt something constrict around the bottom of his t-shirt and pulling it up, slowly yet surely. Cloud screamed in protest. This wasn't happening. This was _not_ happening._

_The cool, metallic feel of the short sword dragged across his slim side, drawing contours and leaving a mark. Blood was pouring out of the wound and Cloud sobbed, dry tears running down his cheeks. He didn't care anymore. If he was going to die, so be it. He'd just wish they'd do it, just get it over and done with, not play and toy with him like this._

_The man who was looking for something in his pocket seemed to have found as he grinned, pulling out a pistol. Pressing up against the blonde's forehead, straddling him in the process. The small boy could feel a hand glide over his knife wound on his torso, purposely pushing into it harshly, forcing more blood to dash out suddenly._

_Cloud was feeling light-headed. Everything came in a blur. The haziness of their continuous barking of laughter, the shouts and yells his body seemed to be making in dispute and suddenly sound of a woman screaming. The cool tip of the pistol seemed to leave his head and sirens were heard in the background. But, to Cloud, there was nothing. _

_Nothing…_

* * *

"Cloud!"

Said boy blinks, looking over to his mother who was staring at him with furious intensity. He must've spaced out since he didn't remember sitting down at the dinner table with his brothers and his mum.

She stares at him, her face concerned. Her spiky- not as spiky as Cloud's, though- blonde hair dangles over her gaunt face, her sapphire eyes twinkling with anxiety and fear. Her thin mouth twitched ever so slightly, her nose flaring at one point. "Sweetie, you alright?" she finally asked, her eyebrows rose, waiting for an answer from the silent blonde boy.

He nods slowly, unsure why she was worried.

"GOODIE!"- _Talk about mood swings, _Cloud thought- "Now, would you mind and eat the dinner I worked so hard to prepare, baby?"

The blonde frowns at the name 'baby'- he hates those pet names- but looks down, seeing his untouched plate of spaghetti and meatballs. He could feel the others watching him too, their gazes all boring into him, making him suddenly feel very uncomfortable and awkward. He looks back up and nods, grabbing his fork quickly and stabbing it into his dinner, twisting it to wrap all the spaghetti around it.

The family stops watching him and return to their food, nobody speaking. Cloud sighs contently as he places his food into his mouth, tasting the deliciousness of his dinner. Spaghetti always made him feel better, he noticed. Frowning, Cloud remembered when a certain other beverage made him feel better.

Milk.

Ever since his father's… demise, he hasn't touched milk since. He knows he shouldn't blame milk for what happened. As stupid as that sounded, he really shouldn't have a grudge against milk. But, he couldn't help it. If he hadn't of wanted milk every night, his dad wouldn't have gone and out with him to buy it and he wouldn't have been murdered. He would still be here.

Inwardly, Cloud couldn't help but blame himself for what happened to him. _He _had wanted the milk. _He _had practically begged his father to get it. _He _had dragged his father to the shops. _He _didn't stop his father walking down that alley as a shortcut. And, finally, _he _did nothing to stop the brutal slaughter of his own dad even though he was just a little boy.

Rage and self-hatred built up in Cloud's body. He tensed up, straightening his spine while his whole body stiffened. He will find those three men… he will find them… and he will kill them.

Sighing, Cloud loosened up, feeling his shoulders slouch suddenly. He couldn't kill them. He would prove he's no better then them if he did that. Besides, he would need help and he had never told anyone the truth about it. Sure, he had told his mum what happened, his brothers, and his grandma and yeah, he told them also about the _dream _he keeps having but he never told them about why they were out. They would hate him. They would blame his dad's death on him.

Besides, his dad's death had not only affected him but his family as well. Roxas and Tidus constantly- even thought they would deny it- needed a father to talk to and his mum… she needed someone to love and for them to love her back. Not to mention, help with the family bills and finance complications…

Cloud shook his head, drawing his thoughts back to the dinner, preparing for another bite.

"I hope none of you mind, but I invited a friend over for some dessert." His mother, Lily, suddenly says, her voice bright and happy.

Roxas shifts in seat, slightly uncomfortable. **'I hope it's not Axel,' **his brother's mind thought worriedly, and Cloud, to himself, agreed. He still feels guilty over Axel as, apparently, Leon had hurt him quite badly. Plus, the fiery red-head would, no doubt, still be angry with the blonde over what he said and how Cloud had been trying to keep him away from 'his' Roxas, or so he claimed. Also, Leon wasn't suspended (since the principal had thought one of star students doing such a thing would be preposterous), which made things ten times worse since Axel had said that it was unfair.

In Cloud's mindset right now, he would have agreed. Just because Leon gets all straight _A's _and is star player on the football field, doesn't mean he should just get the benefit of the doubt. He should have to deal with the punishment that other students would be consequently have to face if they beat up someone on school grounds. Perhaps, Cloud was just angry that he couldn't get away from Leon now, since he wasn't suspended. The brunette would probably want to talk about what happened at detention.

Cloud shivered. He did _not_ feel like dealing with that crap right now.

Tidus, however, grins, asking, "Who's this guest?" Cloud could hear faintly in the background, **'Please be a major babe, please be a major babe…' **

The spiky-haired teen resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Lily smiled, already knowing why her oldest son was so curious. She flashed a grin and Cloud, who could already feel the dread building up. "Well, I invited two people over, actually. They're both your friends, Cloud."

_Oh shit. Not Leon. Not. Leon._

"In fact, he was very persistent in coming over. He didn't tell me why, though. I tried to get it out of him, using my motherly powers, but it didn't work. He seemed very impatient, I think." His mother tapped her chin thoughtfully. As soon as she said 'he was very impatient' Cloud knew who it was. His mother continued on, "He didn't give his name, but he knew yours and a few other things about you so I agreed to him coming over. Besides, what's wrong with getting together with a couple of friends, Cloud?"

Cloud sighed. Clearly, she did not know Leon at all. "Nothing," he replied, his voice tired and weary.

She grinned. "EXACTLY!" She stood up suddenly. The sudden movement caused the table to shake suddenly and everyone grabbed their plates and cups, to stop them from falling and smashing. She grinned sheepishly afterwards.

Tidus shook his head, amused while Roxas stared disbelievingly at his mum, not saying anything. He stood up slowly, picking up his plate and cup, walking over to the sink and turning the tap on. The cold water cam rushing out and he placed his plate underneath it, grabbing a cloth and scrubbing it. Tidus suddenly got up too, doing exactly everything his youngest brother did, but not actually washing the dishes. He just dumped them beside the other stack of plates, smirking and walked up to his room.

Roxas rolled his eyes, wondering why such a selfish dickhead was his brother. You see, even if Roxas could be a little harsh (especially around that ass called Axel) but he definitely wasn't self-centred at all. He always was tried to make people happy and Cloud was like that too. He wanted to make people proud of him- not in an arrogant way, in a… Cloud sort of way- and, whenever he couldn't, he felt guilty and ashamed to be their friend.

_Ding-dong._

The sudden sound of the doorbell interrupted Roxas' thoughts and he nearly dropped the bowl he was currently cleaning. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Cloud with his head in his hands, not bothering to answer the door. He looked further to the left seeing his mother smiling, looking at the window, giving no sign she had heard the doorbell at all.

Jesus, did he have to do _everything _around here?

"I'll just go get that!" Lily exclaimed, out-of-the-blue. Running up to the door, she looked back and Cloud, seeing his worried expression (but taking no heed of it) and then facing the door and letting in the first guest.

_If God can hear me now, don't let this be Leon… please… I'm friggin' begging you…!_

The door opened slowly, far too slowly in Cloud's opinion. Just when he thought he was about to catch a glimpse of the person, his mother's slim figure got in the way. He suddenly felt like he was watching one of those quiz shows and they were about to reveal the answer to the million-dollar question but, instead, they go to an ad break to make it far more suspenseful (oh, puh-lease). He could suddenly hear his mother usher them in happily.

"CLOUDSTER!"

_YES! The Gods love me for once!_

Yuffie ran up to the blonde and tackled him to the ground just as soon as he stood. They fell to the floor in a series of limbs, laughing. Roxas, who had been watching, sighed and walked up the stairs to his room and slamming the door shut, ignoring his mother's calls for him to stay down there. He locked the door behind him, sighing as heard his brother's and friend's laughter booming throughout the house.

Downstairs, Yuffie smirked. She had landed on top of Cloud and started tickling him mercilessly. Lily watched, smiling gently as her son's face immediately turned red, flushing brightly, chortling loudly. Yuffie was chuckling too, though her laugh was more evil, like those evil villains on cartoons. Suddenly, she felt soft hands grab her wrists, a deep panting heard beneath her.

"S-Stop, Yuffie!" He yelled, mouth parted and face red.

She chuckled in a very Yuffie-like way. "Fine, Strifey. I'll stop. But, you do know it's rude to not offer your _amazingly beautiful_ and _wondrous_ guest a drink or some food?" She said, adding emphasis on the adjectives.

Cloud sighed, fetching her a glass of water from the tap. Grabbing a plastic cup (lord knows how many times she's broken glass cups here), and walking over to the sink and placing a hand over the cold tap just to get interrupted from a cough.

"Excuse me, waiter," she said haughtily, flipping a piece of her raven hair behind her. "But I shall request a glass of water from the best seasonal springs, not some _tap _water. Gross."

Cloud smirked, bowing, deciding to go along with her act. "Why, of course, your highness…" He walked over to the fridge, getting some of the already cold water that was in a jug and poured it into the cup, stopping at around three quarters of the way and then placing the jug back in the fridge, closing the door and giving the raven-haired girl her drink.

She didn't say anything; she just grabbed the drink and shoved the liquid down her throat. Finishing quickly, she put her glass down on the dining table in the kitchen and sighed, wiping her mouth harshly. She grinned then, looking at Cloud with one eyebrow raised.

"How about some LEMONADE, Cloudy?" She exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and tugging on it. **'I'm gonna get HIGH **_**TONIGHT!**_**' **he heard her voice screech suddenly after.

_Dear god, no. _"Yuffie, you know what sugar does to you…"

"I don't care!" **'SUGAR!'**

"Yuffie, please…" _No, no, no…_

"Me want sugar!" **'SUGAR! SUGAR!' **

A sigh. "How about some more water, huh? You like water don't you…" _Please, agree. Please, agree…!_

"NO!" **'DO NOT WANT.'**

Lily, who had been watching, gasped. She walked over to Cloud and slapped him gently on the back of the head. He winced, grabbing his nape and rubbing it soothingly in reply. Yuffie laughed, pointing at her blonde friend. He looked over to his mother with a questioning gaze, wondering why his mum did that to him.

When Lily scowled at Cloud and ambled over to Yuffie, clutching her shoulder, he knew it would be bad news for him.

"Cloud!" Lily scolded, glaring at him. "How dare you deny our guest of what she wants?!" She turned to Yuffie, her voice bright, a stark contrast to the tone she had used with Cloud and few seconds ago, "What would you like, dear?"

"Mum…" Cloud spoke. "You don't know Yuffie. You don't know what sugar will do to her…!"

Lily's frown deepened. "Cloud! Please! I'm trying to offer our guest something!"

"But, _mum_…!" whined Cloud, clasping both hands together, begging his mum to listen to him.

She shook her head, her blonde bangs falling over her face. Yuffie was currently watching both of them, no clear emotion written on her face. Although, she still seemed like she wanted to have lemonade, as the emotion intent was still written clear in her brown eyes.

Cloud's mum walked over to her son, seeing the pout and large, pleading eyes he was presently sporting. Sure, it was adorable, but mothers always knew how to resist the puppy dog face, even if it killed them on the inside.

"No, buts, sweetie. Go sit down on the couch, Yuffie will be there in a few moments." **'So I can find out all about the young, attractive men at their high school… yummy!'**

The blonde sighed and nodded. He already knew his mother would ask about the boys at their high school to Yuffie. Being the single mother that she is, it's hard for her to get the gossip on everyone and who was hot and who wasn't. Not saying she wasn't attractive, it's just that men don't seem to like relationships with single mums, probably the commitment of having kids or something like that.

Sure, she may have sounded like a pervy woman, but she was lonely. Cloud knew he couldn't comfort her in a husband could (even if he could, it would still be wrong and slightly gross). So, being lonely, he thought, was a guaranteed pass to perv about boys all she wanted.

Smiling suddenly, Cloud walked into the lounge room- which happened to be the next room- and sat down comfortably on the couch, closing his eyes peacefully and resting his spine against the softness of the material. His mind was finally at peace, he couldn't hear anyone else's thoughts (listening to other people's musing was tiring, Cloud found out) nor could he hear his own.

He couldn't hear anything else for that matter. Not even the sound blasting of his eldest brother's rock music that rumbled through house or Roxas' depressing music that he turned up louder to fight with Tidus' music.

The blonde teen didn't even hear the door open and his mother squealing in joy.

"Oh, my," Lily said, eyeing the second guest up and down. "Well, aren't you just the looker. Come in, come in!"

Yuffie turned around, dropping her plastic cup- _That's the seventh time this week! _Lily thought, scowling- and ran up to the person who just entered, hugging them while screaming, "LEON!"

Let's just say, Cloud definitely heard that.

Blue eyes snapped open. The blonde quickly got up, fretting. He flinched when he heard his mother saying that he was in the lounge room. Crap! He didn't want to see Leon now!

Cloud froze, not knowing what to do. He could hide, but that's just plain rude and plus, he's mother is a really good finder (when they played Hide and Seek, she always found him. It was frickin' amazing) and after they found out he hid, it would just be plain awkward. But, the blonde did not feel like facing the brunette at all. He knew he should just man up and face him but just the thought made his knees go weak, his stomach flip and his body tense up. He still had to do something…

Closing his eyes, Cloud tried to think of a plan. Breathing in and out, he suddenly smelt a very musky aroma. It wasn't unpleasant; in fact it was very… pleasant to take a whiff of. It smelt sort of like vanilla and peppermint. But, what was that smell…?

It wasn't until he heard a soft whisper of his name that he knew what the smell was.

Leon.

Opening one eye cautiously, he saw the brunette was only a few centimetres apart from his own face. Opening the other eye, he gulped, suddenly feeling very self-conscious with the current situation. However, the brunette did not move, unaware of how uncomfortable he was making the blonde or maybe just plain ignoring how awkward the blonde felt.

"I… I want to talk to you. About that whole detention… thing." Leon's soft voice echoed throughout the breeze, and Cloud could slowly feel himself intoxicated by it unwillingly.

Snapping out of it, Cloud pressed his hands onto Leon's chest- gods, how much did he work out?- and pushed him away delicately, trying to show he wasn't disgusted but more… tired and couldn't be bothered. He didn't look up at the other teen's face, though. He was too scared to see if there was sadness or hurt in his steel coloured eyes.

Cloud sighed, forcing his azure eyes to lock with grey ones. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know, but…" Leon replied, raking a hand through his shaggy, brown mane. "I just wanted to say that-"

"HIYA LEON! YOU WALKED IN AND DIDN'T EVEN SAY HI TO ME! _YOU'RE SO MEAN! _I _HATE _YOU!" Yuffie's voice screamed out and Cloud winced at the sudden sound. Apparently, Leon didn't quite like this sudden interruption as his teeth were gritted; his expression seemingly concentrative, trying not to lose his self-control at the poor girl.

She sauntered in, stopping in between Cloud and Leon, jumping up and down like a drug-crazed rabbit. Leon sneered, a growling noise suddenly erupting from the back of his throat, wrinkles creasing on his usually smooth forehead. Cloud grimaced, staring worriedly at the happily bouncing girl. He didn't think Leon would hurt Yuffie, but his face right now was pure murderous rage.

"So, _GUYS_," she screeched, tapping Leon's chest suddenly. "Why were standing so close together? You wouldn't happen to like each other…?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Leon.

'**YAOI! HOT, JUICY MANSEX, PLEASE!' **Her mind yelled and Cloud chuckled.

Leon shook his head violently, saying, "No, Yuffie. Please, could leave us be for a moment? I'd like to talk about to Cloud about something… _private_." He quickly added at the girl's hopeful face.

"Ooh…! What about? When you'll make you're next yaoi tape with Cloudy-kins over there? OHMYGOD, YES! SEND ME A COPY!"

"No… Yuffie. Please. Give us a moment."

A sniff came from the young girl. Was she crying now? **'Jesus Christ!' **Leon thought, **'Can't I just explain one thing to Cloud?' **Even though Leon had been thinking, not speaking, he had never heard the brunette shout before. It was quite… frightening, Cloud noted. He backed away from the duo slowly, suddenly feeling very fearful, but he knew he had no reason to.

"Y-You don't… like m-me?" sniffed Yuffie, wiping her eyes as a particularly loud sob came out. "WHY, LEON?!"

"Wait, n-no! That's not what I meant…!" Leon said, struggling to find the right words.

Cloud decided it was time to intervene. "What Leon meant, Yuffie," Cloud spoke, stepping forward, smiling gently at the distraught girl, soothingly rubbing circles on her back, "was that Leon and I would like to talk to each other privately. After we're done, you can choose a movie for us to watch, how about that?"

"'Kay!" She grinned, sprinting out of the room. Leon sighed whereas Cloud was still smiling, watching where the girl had wandered off to. Leon turned back to the blonde, feeling his words get stuck in his throat.

The blonde's facial features had soften completely, his eyes shining, glimmering in the light, his lips folded up into a kind, sweet smile and his face was slightly flushed from the embarrassment of Yuffie.

"Er- Leon?" The blonde's soft voice called him back to reality and a warm hand suddenly touch his forehead. "You feelin' alright? Jeez, you're burning up."

The brunette flushed from the abrupt contact, flinching away from the touch of Cloud, although desperately wanting to snuggle into it. "I'm fine, Cloud. Don't worry."

The blonde blushed beautifully. "Oh, no! I wasn't worrying! I was just… concerned. For your sake, anyways."

"Of course." The voice didn't sound sincere at all.

"Really!"

"No, I believe you." Taunting, almost.

Cloud frowned, about to retort a witty remark back when Leon interrupted him, "… Cloud, what happened at lunchtime… the fight… I just wanted to say-"

"It's okay. I'm okay with it now." _Liar._

Leon shook his head. "Really? You don't seem like it." When the blonde did not reply, he continued, "I just wanted to apologise… if I had known you would have gotten so upset about it… I don't know… I guess I would have thought things through… not just… _lash _out at people…"

Cloud was about to deny about being upset but he didn't speak. How sincere Leon was being, how caring of someone else's feelings… it was so different of him. Inwardly, Cloud liked this sudden change of Leon.

Leon went on, "I know you're hurt by it- if what happened at detention was any hint- but I just really wanted to say I'm… sorry and that I…" he paused, looking to the floor hesitantly, trying to find words, "And that I…"

Cloud decided he wanted to find out what Axel meant on the day of the fight. And he wanted to find out from the man himself. "Leon… I forgive you and all but… what did Axel mean… that you had a crush on me or… something?"

Leon did not say anything.

"Sorry. That was awkward."

"Don't be." Leon said, looking intensely into Cloud's eyes.

The blonde felt himself freeze, his body becoming heavy, unable to move. Leon's stormy gaze was burning into him as the brunette slowly inched his body closer to Cloud, there bodies only millimetres apart. That husky breath was breathing over Cloud's forehead now and he could feel himself shiver. A part of him wanted to push Leon away but the other half… wanted to lean forward and…

Almost as a automatic reaction, the blonde's eyes shuttered close, his face leaning in. He knew Leon was following suit as he felt that pant of air get closer to his face, making Cloud tingle all over. He shouldn't be feeling this, Cloud assumed suddenly, his face still inching towards Leon. He didn't want this… he didn't want this… he didn't want this…

He wanted this. More than anything.

A hands slithered it's way to Cloud's back, drawing circular motions there and, for the first ever since his father's death, he felt safe. Leon made him feel safe. Why? How? The blonde didn't know. All he knew was that he liked it. A lot.

He stretched his arms around Leon's neck, wrapping them around and pulling the other teen closer. He knew their lips would so very close now… only a few more seconds and they would touch…

"HEY GUYS! Whatcha doin'?"

Cloud jumped out of Leon's arms, shocked that he would let the other teen get so close to him. Unfortunately, as he pulled away, he whacked his head on Leon's chin, making him groan. The brunette grunted in response to the hard bone striking his jaw, stumbling away from Cloud. He was so close, damnit… he could've gotten to kiss Cloud…!

The thought struck him hard. Cloud must've felt the same way, if their near-kiss was any indication. He felt a surge of happiness flow him and he fought the urge to smile. Squall Leonhart does not smile. Nuh-uh.

Mentally cursing Yuffie, Leon walked over to the couch, getting seated. Cloud exhaled loudly and asked the girl who ran over to the couch and sat next to Leon, much to the brunette's dismay, "What movie do you want you watch?"

"_Twilight_! _Twilight_!" Came the urgent reply.

Oh, puh-lease. "_Twilight_?" Cloud repeated incredulously. "Isn't that a chick flick?"

"You'll love it, Strifey-Wifey!" _Strifey-Wifey? _Cloud thought, scowling. Leon, however, seemed to find that amusing, his lips curled up slightly. Cloud rapidly froze on the spot. Seeing Leon's smile- his chiselled features lighting up, those grey eyes shining with amusement, that tug on those thin lips- Cloud just couldn't breath.

"Do you want me to put the movie on?" A quiet question was brought to Cloud's ears.

The blonde blushed slightly. "Er- no! I'll do it!"

He walked over to the DVD player, switching it on and pressing open. He grabbed the DVD cover and opened it, placing the disc in the disc tray, closing it and walking back to the couch, sitting next to Leon as he was in the middle. Grabbing the remote, he pressed play when the menu came up and prepared for a major snooze-fest.

* * *

Cloud had fallen asleep, Leon knew that.

The blonde had actually fallen deadweight against Leon's shoulder, then collapsing into his lap, breathing softly and peacefully, not even waking up from the sudden impact.

Leon, however, had definitely felt it. A large, thick skull had slammed into his lap, narrowly missing his private parts. Despite how cute the blonde was, it had hurt. Sure, he could take the pain, but a head nearly hitting your special parts… ouch. Imagine a head actually hitting your private parts…

The brunette shook his head, trying not to think about that. He looked over to his left, seeing Yuffie.

She was asleep too, but she had draped herself over the couch's arm, snoring loudly for a girl. He could hear some mutterings about yaoi, Cloud and Leon but he really didn't want to listen. He knew what she was dreaming about anyway, being the yaoi fangirl that she was. Sure, it made him uncomfortable- her talking about two guys getting together all the time and really getting into the details- but if she likes it, then that's okay. Nobody should force someone else to not like something.

Vaguely, Leon knew he was only musing about that since he lik- _cared_ for Cloud and was trying to reason with himself.

Suddenly, the blonde groaned on his lap, snuggling closer to the brunette's thigh. The action caused Leon to blush suddenly, blood suddenly rushing down where uncontrollable heat was gathering.

Feeling embarrassed by his reaction, he tried not to look at the movie screen (The two main chararcters, Edward and Bella, were currently kissing rather intently on the bed) as that would only make matters worse.

_No, _Leon thought, _Cloud suddenly waking up and seeing where he was laying would be worse… _He mentally slapped himself, _don't jinx yourself, Leonhart._

"Leon…? What the-?"

_Jesus Christ. It always happens to me, doesn't it?!_

Two large blue orbs locked with his, a warm body suddenly jumping out of his lap. Leon just sat there, dumbfounded, as he rubbed his chin that was still aching from the hit earlier.

Cloud was furious, if his red (probably from embarrassment or maybe pure rage) and scowling face was anything to go by. The brunette swore steam would start coming out of his ears at any moment now…

"_First_," the blonde's voice boomed out, making the brunette flinch and causing Yuffie to stir. Cloud didn't seem to mind, however, as he continued, "you try and kiss me and _now_-" he spits out the word, and Yuffie, who now is fully awake, tries to say something but is interrupted, "you let me sleep in your lap? What sort of _fucking_ game are you playing at, man?"

Leon does not say anything.

"Huh. Figures. You think you can have _everything_!" The words were just mindlessly exploding out of the blonde's mouth now. "Your family doesn't have financial problems, you have a perfect life… you haven't lost any family members…!"

Leon remains silent, knowing the words speak a harsh truth. Everything in his life has been fine, perfect even, he hasn't lost his dad like Cloud has, he isn't struggling with money like Cloud's family was, and his life was running fairly smoothly, up until recent events with the blonde.

"And you know what…?! You don't have to deal with _everybody's_ fucking thoughts in your head every _fucking_ day-!"

Leon paused, confused, "… What?"

Cloud clamped two hands over his mouth suddenly. His eyes are wider than ever, all the anger gone being replaced with shock. He looks away from Leon and Yuffie all of a sudden, running about the stairs and hiding from them both.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the brunette frowns, concerned. He looks to Yuffie, who only shrugs. Apparently she knows no more about the last thing Cloud yelled about than he did.

Feeling the couch shift suddenly, Leon watches Yuffie grab her stuff, unusually quiet, and opens the front door, departing without a word and leaving the brunette to his thoughts.

He knew why Cloud got so angry, he perfectly understood. Being best friends with someone who seemed have a better life than you can be frustrating and put a strain on your relationship with all the jealously and mistrust. Also, having that friend making moves on you will also make you feel like you're being used, like a toy. But, he still could not understand the last thing the blonde teen had said. Something about hearing people's thoughts…?

But… that's crazy. No one can hear someone else's thoughts… can they?

Sighing suddenly, Leon got up, feeling slightly ashamed (for what seemed like the billionth time that week) about what he had done to Cloud. He would have to talk to the blonde again and ask him about his last line. Walking out the door, Leon ambled over to his car, trying to ignore the fact Cloud was inside, possibly upset.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my gosh. That was so friggin' hard to write. But, crap, I think I'm making Cloud too emotional. Seriously, everything Leon does is like "oh hell no" to Cloudy here, even though he's meant to be OOC.

I apologise for the whole Leon and Cloud moment there, since I sort of rushed it. And I'm also sorry for Cloud's mood swings. He's just confuzzled.

If you find any mistakes (knowing me, there's probably a million of them in there) I deeply apologise. I was really in a rush to get this posted. I'll also use this excuse as a reason why the Leon/Cloud scene was so quick and rushed.

**Preview for the next chapters: **Cloud is depressed and confused over Leon's actions and his own feelings, Leon feels close to finding out Cloud's big secret, we meet Leon's family, Sephiroth finds Cloudy-kins, Yuffie forgets how big Tifa's breasts are, Roxas finds out something odd about himself and Axel, Sora smacks Riku and Aerith finally snaps. Plus a new character is introduced! More character development plus drama ensues!

Review, please? I'll be your best friend! *wiggles eyebrows*


	6. Hormones and Bribery

**A/N: **OH MY GOSH! I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

Okay, let me explain myself. I posted chapter six, thinking 'this'll do', but it was bullcrap. I'm SOOOOO sorry! I deleted it. I'm so sorry! I hope this makes up for it!

**WARNINGS: **Swearing. Teenager hormones. Violence.

**Pairings: **LC, RS, AR, ZA, RT

**Rating:** M

**Word Count:** 4,544

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The sound was repeated over and over again repeatedly. It made Tidus want to rip out his hair (perfectly styled hair, he might add) in pure frustration and made Roxas want slam his head into the wall over and over again till his mum _stopped_, for god's sake. Seriously, he was one second away from murdering someone, most likely his brother.

Yes, definitely his brother.

When the knocking resounded again, he turned away from the sink and stopped washing the butcher's knife he was currently holding, placing it behind his back and staring at his brother with a murderous glint in his eyes. When the elder blonde merely raised his eyebrows, Roxas pulled out the knife and smirked. Let's just say, Roxas is- thankfully- a lot nicer than he outwardly appears and Tidus is a big coward and runs away from tense situations and leave it to your imaginations, shall we?

Unfortunately for them, Lily Strife did not seem to be giving up just yet. She was a trooper- she wasn't just going to give up like that! No, she would fight for what was rightfully hers and sacrifice herself to bring back pride to the Strife family household, giving their home back the welcoming atmosphere that used to be.

Even if she had to swallow her beautiful pride and beg.

"Cloud, sweetie, you have to come out soon." She spoke, tapping on the wooden door again, her movements a little slower, trying to make her son realise she was trying _hard _to get him back downstairs and happy again, or at the least, mildly pleasant_. _

He was stubborn, though. "Leave me alone." The response was harsh and cold.

She noticed something, though. She could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke, underneath all the forced anger and resentment. She realised at that moment he wasn't truly mad, he was unsure of how to act at this moment, so, he chose the only way he really knew how to vent his pent-up emotions- by hiding in his room, glaring at the door (trying to actually glare at the person behind the door instead) and refusing any offer of human contact or comfort that was offered.

_This is going to be difficult… _she noted inwardly, tapping her chin.

He wasn't always this way. Even since his father… left, he used to be a happy, energetic kid, similar to Yuffie- although was very shy around people he didn't know very well. They were so close, Cloud used to always be the only one to greet her husband when he came home (she blamed the early teenage hormones in Roxas and Tidus) and they used to always go have lunch at his work whenever the blonde could, Cloud always getting milkshake just for the pure fact it had 'milk' in the title.

Then his father passed away and Cloud became closed off, scared of others, always believing he was doing the right thing by not keeping a close relationship with them, like his was protecting them. Like they would die if they befriended him. It made Lily's heart ache slightly, knowing how selfless and scared her son was.

Still, he wouldn't tell her what really happened. The police report only said there were three silver-haired men that had attacked them spontaneously, killing… him and wounding Cloud's side. The blonde had never really gone into any details or even how he really felt about the horrendous experience, even today. But she understood, and never pressured him, no matter how frustrating it got.

"Cloud…" she whispered, just loud enough for her son to hear, hoping that it would tug on his heart-strings and make him come out, hugging his dear old mother (she's not _that_ old, thank you very much) and apologising.

She snorted._ As if._

"Go away." Straight to the point.

Sighing, she lowered her voice more, speaking ever so softly, "Please, Cloud… stop this… " There was no reply, and she felt somewhat shocked. Had she triumphed over son's stubbornness for once? Had she slaughtered the evil monster that was known as the dreaded teenage hormones? Would she become fair lady Lily of the Strife kingdom? Would all bow down to her feet and beg for her approval and praise?

There was still no reply.

Frowning, she took a deep breath. Now was the time to swallow her pride and shred her dignity to small tiny minuscule pieces and do what every Queen must have endured in her lifetime.

Bribery.

She would have to use bribery.

"There's some ice cream downstairs…" She taunted, raising her eyebrows repeatedly, ignoring the shouts and yelps coming from Tidus downstairs and hoping it wouldn't deter Cloud's sudden improvement. "It's practically calling your name, I swear!"

All her hopes and dreams were flushed down the toilet with the simple yet final statement that came from behind the door.

"Not interested. Leave me alone."

* * *

Laguna Loire is a content man.

Too content, you might say.

He is a compassionate, generous and cheerful man, always believing in speaking with passion, straight from the heart. If that didn't do it for you, he had bright green eyes, long flowing coffee-coloured hair with an 'innocent face' (according to a few females). He had it all in the personality and looks department. As for life, you ask, well, it couldn't get better than his life, a beautiful wife, one good-looking son (must be the genes) and a gorgeous step-daughter and plenty of money to support the family structure, regular bills and living necessities among other things.

Yes, sorry ladies, he's taken.

"Squall!" Laguna Loire exclaimed, ushering his (amazingly handsome, he mentally added) son inside, grinning all the while. The boy scowled at the use of his real name but said, surprisingly, nothing.

As his son sauntered in, he waited for inevitable, 'That's Leon'.

But it did not come.

That's when he knew something was wrong.

"Squ- Leon?" He decided to use the 'call-your-son-the-name-he-wants-to-be-called' tactic. "Are you alright…?"

As a reply, Leon grunted.

_Time for a little change in tactics… _"Would you like something to drink? I've got some coke in the fridge…" Laguna taunted, wagging his eyebrows.

He took the glare he received as a no.

"Son…" started Laguna as he stared Leon, moving his hand slowly in the direction of the couch, rolling his wrist slightly, gesturing for his son to sit down with him and talk. "Please."

Leon, as expected, said nothing and sat down cautiously, as if he was scared the couch would devour him. Or, possibly he didn't like talking. Either way, Laguna sat down next to him, only a few centimetres separating them.

There was a silence that wavered slightly. Leon opened his mouth but then closed it, as if changing his mind, much to his father's dismay. That would've been one of the first times his son would have spoken without someone talking to him. Even then, sometimes he didn't respond, just walking off into the distance as a reply.

"Are you okay?" Laguna asked, looking Leon up and down, looking for any wounds, scratches or bruises. "Did something happen at school… or at Cloud's house?"

The mention of the blonde's name made his son stiffen vaguely. But only vaguely. It was a small movement, most people wouldn't have even realised it had even happened, but, luckily, Laguna knew Squall very well.

Which was slightly obvious, since Laguna was his father and everything.

"Did Cloud hurt you?" Okay, the blonde wasn't the biggest macho man out there (in fact, Laguna had mistaken him as a girl when he saw a picture of him, but it was only an image of his face, so _excuse him_) but he still had enough body strength to punch/kick someone and injure that person quite badly. Although, it was nothing compared to his son's strength, if he said so himself!

Leon gave his father the look.

It was a mixture of disbelief, 'oh puh-lease' and looking at him as the though his father had grown two unicorns on his head and they started dancing and rainbows sprouted on his head.

"Okay… well… I'll take that as a no, then," his father chuckled. But frowned, as he continued, "well, then, what?"

"I…" Leon looked down at his hands, scowling. "I… don't know… what to… what to do." He admitted, his voice strained.

Laguna frowned. "Don't know what to do about what?"

His son sighed. "About…"

"_About…_?"

There was a slight pause. "…My… my feelings."

"Feelings?" Laguna questioned, slightly out of disbelief. "Feelings about what?"

"Feelings…" There was a deep intake of breath. "Feelings about… Cloud…"

Silence.

Laguna raised an eyebrow, watching his son- who was looking at his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world- who looked so distressed, lost at what to do and how to behave. His eyes were now closed, his eyebrows furrowed painfully, his lips tight and his body was shaking somewhat.

It was so… strange so see one person, Cloud, have this much affect on his normally stoic son.

But, Laguna had something to ask, first. "Brotherly feelings…? Friendly feelings…? Or… romantic feelings…?"

The question remained, ever repeating in Leon's mind.

But he said nothing.

And so did Laguna.

It wasn't hard to guess what he would've said.

* * *

"Sora… don't be a wuss."

Whine. "I'm not a wuss!"

"Oh… yeah_… right_."

"Riku!"

"Just suck it up and take it like a man!"

"_Noooo_…"

"Did you just whine at me?"

"… No."

Riku sighed, amused. "Whatever."

"But I don't want to do my homework!" complained Sora, looking at the other male with pleading eyes.

"Sora…"

"Okay! _Okay_."

There was a wavering silence, albeit a comfortable one. Sora was looking down at the grass in the school playground, staring at the disregarded sheets, books and pens. He inwardly knew he should be studying- god damn the person to _hell_ who created exams- but there was something that Yuffie had told him on the phone earlier that he really wanted to ask Riku, he just was unsure of how to do it.

Sure, Riku and Cloud were pretty good friends, maybe no the best of buddies, but they were pretty close. Yuffie, Aerith, Leon were Cloud's closest friends, but the others didn't mind and the blonde didn't usually like having heaps people around him, trying to get close to him- only a few people. He wanted friends, of course- he didn't want to be alone all his life, even if he did push people away when trying not cause them pain or worry- but he obviously liked the thought of having a few best friends and then other less close friends.

Anyway, Sora really, really, _really_ wanted to ask Riku about what the wannabe-ninja had told him before. Riku must've noticed this, putting down his pen- when did he pick it up, anyways?- and raising one eyebrow at the brunette boy.

Sora sighed, shaking his head, turning away, thinking about the past conversation.

"_Cloud's been really weird lately, Sora. Have you noticed?"_

"_Um…"_

"_Yeah, I noticed it too! Hey, and guess what?"_

"_Uh-"_

"_Right! I was at Strifey-Wifey's house because Cloud's mother-kins invited me over- weird, huh?- and it was awesome, alright? But, I noticed our boy Cloudy was acting really strange… so was Squally-Wally too, now I think about it. So, yeah. Um, anyways, they nearly kissed! _Haha!_ Pure awesomeness, am I right? Now I don't have to pretend they are a hot yaoi couple! Cloud is now officially an uke!" _

"_I don't think Cloud would like you calling him-"_

"_Oh, who gives a bull, Sora? Come on! You know he is one!"_

"_Er, maybe he isn't-"_

"_Okay, so, I was at his house and we were watching a movie-"_

"_Lemme guess. Twilight?"_

"… _Shut up. So, yeah, we were watching it and Cloudster fell asleep into Leon's lap. It was _sooooo _cute! But then he woke up and started screaming at Squally- who just sat there, staring dumbly, might I add, like most boys do- and then he said somethin' 'bout him reading minds?"_

"_Eh? Reading… minds?"_

"_Yeah, so I was wondering if you could ask someone about this. I mean, I don't get it. I- Mum."_

"_What?"_

"_Shush, Sora… I'm not yelling, Mum! No, okay, _okay_, I'll try to keep the noise down. Yes, I know Dad's sleeping, but who in hell takes a nap at friggin' 5 o'clock in the _afternoon_? Fine, all right. Alrighty, can you give me a sec? I'm talking to someone…! Mum! This is important! No, woman, don't give me a lecture on cleaning my room when I'm talking to someone on the phone! Okay?! Okay. Jeez! Alright, bye!" _

"_Yuffie…"_

"_Oh, sorry. Anywho, reading minds, right? It's so weird. I don't know anyone who can read minds! Well, maybe I do now, but… you know!"_

"_I don't know. I could ask Riku…"_

"_Yeah, and I'll ask Aerith!"_

"'_Kay. Oh, gotta go."_

"_See ya!"_

Sora frowned. He still didn't quite understand the whole concept of Cloud being able to read minds or whatever but Yuffie had seemed pretty serious about it- as serious as she could be- so it most be important.

"Hey, Riku…?" he began, looking over at the silver-haired boys face, seeing aqua eyes stare back questionably.

The brunette teen furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of how to say what he wanted to ask, how to put it into a sentence without seeming too bizarre or too straight-to-the-point. He wanted to seem subtle and casual, like everyday someone asks someone else about one of their friends reading minds or whatever other power there might be.

Gulping, he continued on, "I was just wondering…" he waved his hand in the air casually- or what he hoped to be casually, "_about Cloud…_!" He hastily added in, causing Riku to flinch and raise any eyebrow. "Um, yeah, have you noticed- er- anything… different about him?"

"Different?" The silver-haired teen repeated, frowning. "Well, sure, I mean, he's having trouble with Leon isn't he? And Yuffie said he isn't dealing too well with something happening at home, but she didn't tell me what that was…"

"Anything else?" He asked rashly, trying to speed up the conversation, inwardly hoping the other male wouldn't notice how aggressive he was being right now or just took it off as one of Sora's 'mood swings'.

Riku blinked at Sora's brashness but answered, "No, I don't think so."

"Oh." Sora hoped he didn't sound too disappointed.

"Besides, who cares?" The brunette blinked, frowning. "Cloud's always been weird."

Sora scowled. "Riku!" He shouted, not totally unaware that Cloud wasn't exactly the most normal guy- he had a lot of mood swings and would often over-think things. But, normal is overrated. "That's mean!"

"What?" A smirk tugged on the other boy's lips, "You know it's the truth."

"That doesn't stop it from being mean!" retorted Sora, suddenly feeling an urge to deck the idiot. Sure, he liked Riku- maybe to the point where it was a little unhealthy- but he was a jerk. He couldn't he just be more… respectful of others and their feelings. Swear to god, sometimes he's so rude even Sora wonders why he's friends with him.

Maybe he could change Riku.

Sure, people say you can't change others, no matter how hard you try but Sora had seen it first hand. Leon had changed to try and attract Cloud's attention, Axel had changed to protect Roxas and their 'friendship'- as he called it- and Aerith had changed her flirty ways to a more gentler presence, becoming somewhat of a mother hen of the group.

But, before you could change someone, they would have to agree to it and be willing to change. Sora knew this. All the people he thought of they had done it willingly themselves, not other people changing them. Of course, Leon had changed for someone, but Cloud didn't force him to do so- knowing the blonde, he wouldn't have the heart to, either- and Axel had done it himself without Roxas' consent, whether it was needed or not.

He sighed, abruptly noticing Riku had started speaking again. "Sure, Cloud's cute- but not compared to you Sora-" He did a smug little wink and Sora flushed, "-but he's strange. Don't deny it; you know he's sort of freaky…"

Sora ignored his currently rising urge to hurt him. "Freaky? How so?"

"I don't know… but he's always been a bit of a loner… and loser too…"

The urge to punch him was rising rapidly.

"Yeah, okay, I may be a bit of a dick but Cloud's been having weird emo moments lately. It gets super annoying."

_Rising…_

"He keeps having mood swings and I blame puberty. Or PMS. Maybe menopause."

_Rising… _quickly…

"Sometimes, I swear to god, I want to slap him around and say 'Stop being a pussy.'"

_Here it comes…_

"And then I'd say, 'Grow up and quit acting like a prissy little bitch'-"

SMACK!

The silver-haired boy didn't even get to finish his insult as Sora had raised his fist, connected to the side of Riku's cheek, causing the male to fall against the grass harshly. Riku was about to retort something, maybe even fight back, as he heaved himself off the ground, turning to face the brunette, about to yell, when the words died in his throat.

Sora had a fierce and frightening expression on. His face was flushed red with pure fury and his blue eyes were swimming with disappointment, pain and fuming with foreign rage. Riku had never seen the brunette so upset about something, it almost scared him. But, he wasn't scared as much as he was shocked.

On the other side, Sora was glaring intensely at Riku, remembering all the times Cloud had chatted with him, putting all his troubles and doubts behind and listening to other people's problems instead and Riku- that big jerkass Riku- didn't even care about the blonde, even though he himself had talking to Cloud about what was bothering him.

Thinking about that made Sora's burning rage intensify.

The brunette vaguely noticed the bruise rising on the other's cheek bone but took no heed of it, instead, screaming, "_Shut your mouth! _You don't know _anything _about Cloud! He's always been there for _you! _Where have you been when he needed you, huh?! _Where?!"_

Riku growled, standing up and Sora doing the same. He ignored the fact that other people were staring at them and shouted back, "He doesn't need me! He just goes running to Aerith, Yuffie or Leon! I don't see why I must be there for him when we're not even that close!"

"He's you_ friend_, Riku!" Sora shrieked.

Riku scowled. "Well, he doesn't seem to care about _me!_"

"He's _hurting!_ You're just too blinded by your problems to even care!"

The silver-haired teen shook his head vehemently, saying through gritted teeth, "_What do you even know, Sora? _Because I'd like to hear it."

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"FINE!" Sora screamed, pushing Riku back harshly. "I just _know_, okay? I_ know_ that Cloud's mum isn't dealing too well with the bills and has massive debt. I _know _that Cloud's confused about Leon's feelings over him because we all know Cloud has terribly low self-esteem and has doubts. And, I _know_ that Cloud is struggling at school because he stresses so much about homework and grades!"

Riku froze, words stuck in his throat. He leant forward, trying to grab the brunette boy's arm and apologise before Sora interrupted him, his voice hushed and low.

"Don't bother. All I wanted to know if you'd heard any news about Cloud lately and you had to go insult him. Just… don't bother…"

And with that, Sora picked up his books and pens and left, leaving a stunned Riku in his wake.

* * *

"Yuffie…"

Said girl did not listen.

"Please."

She didn't listen again.

"Don't do it…"

In one in ear and out the other.

"_Yuffie._"

But she had already done it.

"Wow, Teef, when did you're boobs get so _big_? Are they real?"

Aerith had tried- honestly tried- to stop Yuffie from walking up to a certain black-haired female figure and say that. She knew Tifa would have been hurt, so she begged the wannabe-ninja not to do it. Aerith was on of those people who never, ever wanted to see a person hurt- whether it be physically, mentally, emotionally. She wanted everyone to be happy.

When she saw Tifa's face twist into pure hurt, the brunette felt her heart ache. She really wanted to avoid this- Yuffie could be a little blunt, insensitive and untactful (which was odd, since she wanted to be a ninja which were none of those things)- but once the raven-haired had a directive, she could not be stopped. Not even the Gods could prevent her from her goal.

The brunette walked over to the duo silently, looking up the Tifa with pleading eyes. She knew Tifa had recently been practicing in a very physical sport- which involved a lot of kicking, punching and other violent things (which Aerith didn't really enjoy, if you couldn't tell from her gentle personality)- and wouldn't hesitate to use on someone who had offended her, like that boy, Seifer, who had walked up to her and made a little comment about how she only got a A+ because she was had rather large breasts. There was no denying she was rather well-endowed, but she beat the crap out of him with a series of blows to the face and groin, anyway. The next day he came to school with a broken nose and a bruises crotch- not that Aerith had seen it, it was a rumour going around.

No matter how annoying Yuffie may be, Aerith didn't want her to have a broken nose.

Aerith walked closer to the black-haired fighter and mumbled, "Um, sorry, Tifa. Please excuse Yuffie… she doesn't really understand people's feelings and insecurities. I'm sorry."

Yuffie made an indignant noise but the two girls didn't notice.

With no hesitation, Tifa shook her head and the brunette felt dread in her stomach. Was Tifa going to just kick the crap out of Yuffie anyway even though she had apologised for the wannabe-ninja's actions? Sure, a lot of people would enjoy that (Yuffie had irritated far more people than she knew) but, still, it was inhumane and wrong. Thankfully, her fears were flushed down the toilet when Tifa elaborated, "No, it's alright. I'm getting that a lot lately, mostly from guys. It's a bit annoying actually."

"I am _really _sorry-"

Tifa brushed it off again, "It's fine, Aerith! Besides, it's better than those guys and girls who just stare at them." She chuckled, as if imagining some past event.

Aerith sighed out of relief.

"Anyway…" She flipped her long hair behind shoulders, glancing around the room. "Have you seen Cloud?"

Aerith blinked. "Cloud?" She wasn't sure if she heard right.

Tifa smiled. "Yes, Cloud Strife."

"Cloud… Strife?"

A chuckled escaped Tifa's lips. "Yes. Blonde… spiky hair? Small… cute?"

"Oh!" Aerith gasped. She, then, looked at Tifa with confusion. "You want to see Cloud?"

"Yes!" Tifa nodded.

This wasn't good. Tifa had once, while they were in their early teens, needed to talk to the blonde about something. Now, Cloud, being the cute, little (and naïve) thing that is, agreed to meet her. Later, Aerith had seen him sobbing quite loudly and found at that Tifa had decided to stop their friendship because it was holding her back, since she wanted to get into the popular group.

They hadn't really seen her since then. Cloud and most of the others stayed out of her way most of the time, she figured it was because Tifa had been the blonde's closest friend and Cloud had been too hurt to ever talk to her again. But, she had seemed fine with this arrangement, she never bothered to chat to them either.

When Aerith noticed Tifa's beaming expression, she sighed, saying, "Why?"

"I…" The black-haired woman paused, ignoring Yuffie who was staring at breasts rather strangely. "I want… to… apologise. For what I did."

"_What?_" Aerith spoke, her eyebrows raised. "Apologise?! You're in the popular group now!"

Tifa sighed. Bowing her head and shoulders, she spoke, her voice tired, "No… not anymore."

"What happened?" Aerith quickly followed up with, "If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Tifa shook her head, her long dark hair dancing over her shoulders yet again. "It was just stupid. All the girls kicked me out because they were jealous that I was getting a lot attention from guys lately- I think you can guess why- and they didn't like that. Seriously, though, if they want big boobs they can take mine, I hate it. Whenever someone meets me it's just 'wow, she's got big boobs', not anything… nice…"

Aerith didn't know whether she was lying or not, trying to hurt Cloud and the others again, but she had heard the popular girls were starting to get a little envious of all the attention Tifa was getting.

So that's why she said, "Cloud's at home, pouting. Or brooding. Whatever you want to call it."

Tifa giggled. "Should've expected that. But, I thought he would be out with Leon..."

Aerith frowned faintly, "No. They're having an argument."

"Lovers spat?" Tifa joked, grinning.

The brunette smiled, "They're not together… not yet."

"Not yet? Well, maybe you and me might have to plan something…" The black-haired woman wagged her eyebrows, a grin lighting up her entire face, causing Aerith to smile.

"Maybe…"

They giggled, walking off together, not noticing Yuffie was watching them incredulously, her eyes wide and mouth agape. Suddenly, she started stamped her right foot on the ground in stubbornness.

"No one answered my question! _Are they real?_"

* * *

Cloud Strife sat on his bed, frowning.

He was not brooding.

He was simply musing. Musing about himself. Musing about his 'I'm-hearing-other-people's-thoughts-in-my-head' difficulty. Musing about how his best friend had nearly fucking _kissed_ him. And his best friend was a _male. _Whom, of which, was also quite upset with him, which was quite understandable, since he had done nothing wrong.

So, when his phone rang, you could understand why ignored it.

He inwardly had this feeling it was Leon. His best friend, asking for forgiveness, asking what was wrong, planning some ways to figure all these complications out. You see, Leon overanalysed everything, even emotions. He always had to find out why he was feeling this way, what he could do about, how he could avoid it, all that jazz.

He never just let himself _feel_.

The ringing stopped, and the dial tone came after. Whoever had called, didn't leave a message.

Bastard.

Oh, well, it just left him to muse some more… he didn't really mind…

It rang again.

Cloud felt his left eye twitch.

_Piss off._

It stopped.

The blonde sighed. Leon was a bit persistent, really.

Calling twice.

_Jeez._

Well, time for his musing…

_RING! RING! RING!_

Fuck it.

The blonde grabbed the phone harshly, putting it up to his ear and shouting, "Fuck off, Leonhart!"

He heard the person on the other line chuckle.

Chuckle? Leon? _No._

"That's a nice greeting, Chocobo-head!"

There was a pause.

_No… it couldn't…_

"… Zack?"

* * *

**A/N: **CLIFFHANGER.

Heh.

Review, please?


End file.
